Tranche de Chlex
by LaLa aka Ophelie
Summary: Chloé part enquêter et en chemin sa vie va se retrouver bouleversée, chlex


**_Tranche de Chlex._**

Auteur : LaLa

Email : simplebliss21@yahoo.fr 

Disclaimer : Rien de Smallville ne m'appartient, alors pas de profit pour moi ! Et donc, pas de poursuites non plus, merci.

Couples : Chloé/Lex (duh !), Clark/Lana, ~ Chloé/Clark

Catégorie : gentillet…quoi ? ça vous va pas ? !

Distribution : pour la mettre sur votre site c'est déjà oui mais n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer votre adresse et de me créditer, normal quoi !

Feedback : Oh OUI ! Moi en vouloir toujours plus ! Me ferait sauter de bonheur au-delà de toute barrière cosmique !

Notes : * * signifie les pensées des personnages j'ai pas de beta-reader, alors désolé pour les fautes , ne m'envoyez pas de mails avec des 'oh la la les fautes !' merci je sais déjà !

Dédicace : à ceux qui ont aimés mes fics sur Willow et à tous les autres qui ont aimés mes fics sur Chloé et Lex.

**********************

**Chapitre 1 _Ou comment découvrir contre sa volonté la vérité et d'autres choses _**

_(je suis pas la reine des titres, je sais !)_

* Caméra : j'ai. Appareil photo numérique : j'ai. Lampe de poche : j'ai. Bottes de combat : j'ai. Mon fix de caféine : urrgh ! Je savais bien qu'il ma manquait quelque chose ! Bon, après ça, je vais au Talon…ah non, pas le Talon, je tomberais sur Lana et Clark se faisant les yeux doux, bah ! Tant pis. Bon, il fait quoi Kwan là ?…Oh, essaye de le dire plusieurs fois très vite et c'est marrant !…Continue à te parler dans la tête, histoire d'améliorer ta santé mentale, ma fille ! *

C'était le jeudi soir et Chloé Sullivan, reporter en herbe et rédactrice en chef de la Torche, journal du lycée de Smallville, se trouvait en pleine forêt à attendre l'arrivée du proviseur dudit lycée, M. Kwan.

Chloé enquêtait depuis plusieurs semaines sur la probable existence de viande avariée à la cantine du lycée et elle sentait que Kwan était mêlé à tout ça, surtout qu'il partageait un air suspect avec le cuisinier du self. C'est sur que ça n'allait pas lui faire remporter le prix Pulitzer, mais ça fera l'affaire dénoncer le crime était son but, et s'il fallait en passer par-là, elle le ferait. Tous les chemins mènent au Daily Planet d'après elle, alors pourquoi pas de la viande avariée ?

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre lorsqu'elle aperçue les phares de la voiture du proviseur. Elle avait surpris Kwan plutôt dans la journée donner un rendez-vous à John, le cuisinier. Ils devaient se retrouver à Millsgrove, le coin de la forêt où les jeunes gens de la ville aimés à se peloter…ce n'est pas qu'elle y soit déjà allée, mais elle a toujours pensait pouvoir y aller un jour avec Clark 'j'ai grandi au bon lait de vache de la ferme de mes parents' Kent.

* Ahhhh ! Inutile de te faire du mal Chloé ma vieille ! *

Une autre voiture fit bientôt son apparition c'était John. Il se gara près de la voiture de Kwan. Se rapprochant pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation, Chloé alluma son appareil le plus silencieusement possible. Ca aurait été difficile d'expliquer sa présence à Kwan.

" Tu as pu te libérer ? " Demanda Kwan.

" Oui, sans problème. Alors, on en est toujours au même point ? Ca doit rester secret ? "

Kwan poussa un soupir. *Aller avoue ! Crache la viande !…J'veux dire, avoue tes crimes, vil proviseur de l'enfer qui a voulu me prendre mon bébé ! *

Chloé ne c'était jamais remis de l'histoire du journal. Kwan avait mis Lana a sa place pour s'occuper de la Torche (et arrêter les articles écris sur les météorites), le 'bébé' de Chloé. Alors pour elle ce n'était que justice d'essayer de le coincer à son tour. Non, non, ce n'était pas du TOUT un plan machiavélique…

" Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien dire : je suis marié et je travaille dans l'éducation, ça pourrait me coûter ma carrière. "

" Alors je crois qu'il faut que me contente d'aujourd'hui et maintenant. "

*Hein ? ? Quoi ? !*

Comme dans un film, Kwan et John le cuisto se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Chloé eu les jambes coupées.

* Encore une fois avec le Hein ? C'est…C'est beuuuuurrrrkkkk. Mes rétines sont brûlées au second degré et cette image sera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit !*

Ce n'était pas qu'elle fut homophobe, mais la vision de son proviseur et de John était suffisante pour lui empêcher de transmettre une quelconque arrivée d'oxygène au cerveau. 

* Si seulement ça avait été David Boreanaz que j'aurais surpris faire un bouche à bouche avec James Marsters, alors là d'accord ! Vive Homo Land ! Mais ça ? ! C'est à vous dégoûter d'avoir une relation sexuelle à vie ! * 

Ne faisant pas de presse à scandale (même si sa théorie que les météorites étaient responsables de faits plus qu'étranges à Smallville recevait moqueries et sarcasme), elle rangea son appareil photo et essaya de partir le plus discrètement possible de sa cachette.

* Je parie que Pete et Clark auraient eu des sueurs froides à ma place ! …Mauvaise idée, il est hors de question que je leur dise quoi que soit, enfin surtout à Pete, il peut pas garder un secret, par contre Clark, il est définitivement le genre à savoir garder un secret. Ca c'est sur ! * 

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

" Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Là, devant elle, des milliers - au moins – de petits cristaux verts fluorescents s'étalaient à perte de vue sur plusieurs galeries. Elle sortit sa lampe de poche et l'alluma, partant à l'exploration elle ne remarqua pas que ses mains étaient recouvertes d'écorchures et qu'une substance verdâtre se colla à elles, créant inévitablement un mélange assez dégoûtant mais définitif. Et son appareil photo était mort. *Bienvenue à Chloé Sullivan à bord du navire de l'enfer ! *

---------------------------------

DDDDDDDDRRRRINNNNNGGGGGGG ! ! ! ! !

" Mmmmmpppppppphhhhhhhh ! "

Une Chloé endormie et incohérente se leva ce matin là au son d'un réveil matin – euh…d'un feu réveil matin, paix à son âme. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il heurte violemment le mur de sa chambre.

" C'était la sonnerie de trop, mon pote ! "

Après avoir exploré une des galeries, elle retrouva son chemin vers le monde civilisé durant la nuit. Elle avait réussi à rentrer chez elle en se faufilant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Se sentant boueuse et fatiguée, une douche s'était imposée avant d'aller s'endormir sous sa douce couette. Maintenant éveillée, elle commença à réaliser que des heures de son cycle vital de sommeil étaient parties vers une destination inconnue et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de les revoir.

" Ce soir, dodo très tôt ! "

Après s'être habillée et préparer pour le lycée, elle inspecta ses mains.

* Bizarre. J'aurais cru avoir aperçu des écorchures après la douche. Où sont-elles passées ? *

-----------------------------------------

" Hey Chlo ! "

" Les gars ! En forme ce matin ? "

" Ouais et toi ? Ont t'as pas vue hier-soir tu devais être malade parce que Chloé Sullivan n'ayant pas sa dose de café ça ne peut qu'annoncer quelque chose de grave ! " plaisanta Pete en se rapprochant d'elle.

" Ouais, la peste ou les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse ! " ajouta à son tour Clark, posant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune journaliste.

Leur amie leva les yeux au ciel.

" Très drôle les gars, je me tords de rire, vous voyez pas ? "

" Ah, non ! Tu es redevenue toute sarcasme et non-joie de vivre. Notre Chlo quoi ! "

Ils passèrent les portes de l'établissement et commencèrent leur journée de cours en riant de bon cœur.

---------------------------------

De retour dans son bureau à la Torche, Chloé se permit de repenser à la soirée précédente.

* Peut-être que c'était une hallucination. Peut-être que je deviens folle…Peut-être que la terre est plate et que Clark est un extraterrestre – j'ai vraiment vu Kwan et John allaient faire un remake de 9 ½ et je ne pourrais jamais les regarder en face maintenant, urgh ! C'est pire que de surprendre ses parents faire LA chose…disons que sur une échelle de l'horreur je le placerais à 8, et le truc des parents à 24, vu que cette même échelle va jusqu'à 10. *

Interrompant ses pensées, Clark fit irruption dans les locaux du journal.

" Hey Chloé ! J'ai finit mon article sur M. Wyatt. C'est dingue ce qu'un concierge peut révéler comme potins ! "

" Je n'en doute pas ! Et pour Pete ? "

" Il n'a toujours pas fini son article sur les pom-pom girls. "

" Et en quoi le fait de se dandiner en scandant des phrases idiotes est considéré comme du sport? J'ai besoin d'un vrai travail, pas d'un prétexte pour draguer ! "

" Tu connais Pete, il aime se sacrifier pour de grande cause ! "

Ils rirent en pensant à leur ami, le troisième mousquetaire. Le béguin de la taille du Titanic que Chloé arbore pour Clark depuis des années revint à pleine vitesse lorsqu'il lui offrit son fameux sourire, le 'Clark Spécial' comme elle l'aime l'appeler.

Chloé aime Clark. Elle l'aime depuis le premier jour où elle l'a rencontré. Il est tellement facile à adorer, comme un chiot. Les chiots sont mignons et gentils, et en certaine occasion, ils font des trucs qui peuvent vous énerver. Mais ensuite, quand vous aller les réprimander, ils vous regardent avec ses yeux tout ronds et mouillés de bébés-chiens et vous ne pouvez pas rester en colère. Ils ne réalisent pas que ce qu'ils ont fait était mal, ou c'est ce que vous vous dites pour vous convaincre pendant que vous frottez la tâche de pipi sur la moquette. Mais peut-être qu'elle poussait l'analogie un peu trop loin.

Chloé aime Clark, mais parfois elle a vraiment envie de le frapper sur le bout de sa truffe…euh, nez, avec un journal roulé comme il faut, parce que vraiment, il était trop aveugle à son goût.

Peut-être que si elle se présentait à sa porte un matin, habillée seulement d'un gros nœud à papier cadeau et d'un sourire il comprendrait enfin qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ?

* Nah ! C'est de Clark dont ont est en train de parler le parfait boy scout qui ne sait pas mentir et garder un secret sans devenir la copie conforme d'un homard adulte en pleine saison des amours, alors non, il restera aveugle à jamais, et amoureux de Lana Lang à jamais. *

" Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai promis à Lana que j'allais l'aider au Talon. "

* Si seulement il pouvait rester avec moi ! *

" Clark ? Clark ! Ton imitation d'une statue est vraiment stupéfiante, mais tu peux bouger maintenant ! "

Clark Kent ne bougeait plus. En fait, en regardant bien, il ne respirait même pas. Chloé était soudain effrayée.

Elle fit tout pour le faire réagir mais rien . Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et là, le choc de sa vie : tous les élèves étaient comme figés eux aussi. Un joueur de l'équipe de basket était même suspendu en pleine cabriole dans le couloir.

* Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? *

" Ok, ce n'est qu'un rêve très bizarre et je vais me réveiller bientôt. D'accord, je suis une journaliste, alors je vais analyser la situation avec calme et réflexion objective : J'ai, je ne sais pas comment souhaité que Clark reste plus longtemps, et là le temps s'est figé. Personne ne bouge, sauf moi, donc, je dois être responsable de ce qui se passe ça ou je suis tombée dans une dimension parallèle où le temps s'écoule plus lentement, ou je suis enfermée dans un asile et on me nourrit de pilules bleues de toute façon cette situation est officiellement dingue ! "

* Je veux que tout ça s'arrête ! *

" …Alors on se retrouve plus tard au Talon ? Chloé ? Chloé ! "

* Clark ! Clark qui bouge et qui respire ! *

" Oh Clark ! Je suis tellement contente ! "

" Euh, c'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais tu pourrais serrer moins fort, j'ai encore cette saleté de fonction vitale qui s'appelle la respiration à accomplir de temps en temps ! "

" Désolé ! "

Chloé stoppa de le serrer . Il avait suffit qu'elle souhaite très fort et le temps s'écoulait de manière normale de nouveau. L'émotion l'avait saisie et elle avait pris Clark dans ses bras. Un geste impulsif après avoir la frayeur de sa vie.

" Si je comprends bien, le Talon doit être ton endroit préféré au monde, ça où tu devrais stopper le café, parce que l'excitation à ce niveau pourrait te causer un arrêt cardiaque Chloé ! "

**********************

**Chapitre 2 _Ou de bizarreries en bizarreries_**

" Ce n'est rien, tout est parfaitement normal, JE suis parfaitement normale et saine d'esprit. Tout baigne, yep ! Chloé est une fille banale ! "

" Se parler à la troisième personne est le premier signe de la folie, Miss Sullivan . "

* Si Clark ressemble à un chiot, Lex me fait penser à une panthère. Comment il fait pour se déplacer sans un bruit ? Le sang des prédateurs coule dans ses veines, pas de doute. *

" Monsieur Luthor. Vous êtes venue observer vos cerfs en pleine action ? "

Lex Luthor secoua la tête et pris place en face de Chloé. Il s'avérait que cette même table était leur préférée à tous les deux.

" Non, Lana se débrouille très bien toute seule. Je suis seulement venu pour faire une pause. "

Il remarqua un petit cahier noir près de sa main. C'était le fameux cahier des 'bizarreries' dont Clark lui avait parlé Chloé note tous la dedans.

* Ca ne m'étonnerais pas que le secret de l'arche perdu se trouve dedans, vu qu'elle ne le montre à personne ! *

Il remarqua l'air distrait et inquiet qu'elle arborait. On pouvait vraiment lire toutes les émotions sur son visage.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

" Hein ? Rien, rien du tout ! "

" Vous auriez besoin de mentir mieux que ça. " Lex lui répondit avec aisance. Chloé souria légèrement. 

" Et je suppose que vous pourriez m'apprendre à le faire. " Elle lui dit à son tour, sa voix emplit d'une certaine gaieté. Lex lui redonna son sourire (chose rare chez un Luthor, un vrai sourire) et fit signe de la tête.

" Je pourrais, mais là, vous sauriez si je ne dis pas la vérité durant une interview. " Il fut récompensé par un petit rire.

" Vous n'avez même pas besoin de mentir durant les interviews, vous n'avez qu'à refuser de répondre. " Lui signifia t-elle. Lex lui donna une pseudo expression pensive.

" Bon point. " Il l'observa prendre une gorgée de son café. " qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à l'étage, je veux dire. " Lui demanda t-il sérieusement.

" Je voulais être seule. "

" Est-ce que c'est une insinuation ? " Lui demanda t-il en souriant. Chloé secoua la tête par frustration.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Lex ? " Elle vit la surprise sur son visage. " Quoi ? "

" Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom. " Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

" Vous êtes un maître à éviter les questions. "

" Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi je suis assis ici avec vous à cette table, à interrompre votre 'moment de solitude' ? " Chloé affirma.

" Ca serait gentil. "

" Je vous fais un marché. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aime pas ça ? " Demanda t-elle, en plaisantant à moitié.

" Vous répondez à mes deux questions –honnêtement- et je répondrais au nombre de questions que vous voudrez. "

Chloé avait l'air de réfléchir à sa proposition comme si c'était une caméra cachée et que quelqu'un allait sortir de derrière du comptoir et crier 'Hey ! On t 'a bien eu ! Lex Luthor ne répondra jamais honnêtement à une de tes questions de journaliste de seconde zone !'

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis, se souvenue que Lex Luthor était vraiment en face d'elle à attendre une réponse.

" Bon allez-y. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, à part ma dignité ? "

" Qu'est-ce qui vous a retourné de cette manière ? "

Woua ! Luthor Junior était vraiment doué à deviner les émotions des gens ! * Et heureusement qu'il ne me connaît pas autant que ça, sinon ça serait l'enfer il devinerait sûrement lorsque le mauvais moment du mois arriverait ! *

Elle hésita – ok, elle fit plus qu'hésiter : qu'est-ce qui arriverait si elle lui racontait ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau de la Torche ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire elle-même, alors comment convaincre une autre personne que tout ça était réel ?

" Je…Et bien…Un truc bizarre s'est produit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et je ne sais pas si je l'ai imaginé ou bien si c'est vrai et donc, incroyable. "

" Et de quoi s'agit-il ? "

" Je vous signale que c'est votre deuxième question, vous avez intérêt à vouloir que ce soit la bonne ! "

Lex Luthor y réfléchit quelques secondes.

" C'est la bonne. "

" Vous ne pouvez pas oublier cette conversation ?S'il vous-plait ? "

Lex fit la moue. Mais Lex Luthor ne sait pas faire la moue, alors ça y ressemblait vaguement… en fait, plus à une grimace. 

" Je sais que nous ne sommes pas proches, mais si jamais vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un… " Il plaça sa main sur son bras pour bien lui signifier qu'il était sincère.

" Okay. Merci "

" Je suis sincère. " * Woua ! Il lit peut-être dans les pensées ? !*

" J'apprécie, croyez-moi. "

Un silence s'installa. Puis, Lex, qui jouait depuis un moment avec sa tasse comme le ferait un ados nerveux à son premier rendez-vous, déclara d'un coup :

" C'est un idiot. "

* Hein ? …ça doit être le mot que je prononce le plus souvent, ça et 'tasse de café'*

" Qui ça ? "

" Clark – c'est bien Clark qui vous a mis dans cet état, non ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais… "

* Quoi ? Comment ? Lex – Regardez-moi-Je-Suis-Chauve-Sexy-Et-Multi-Milliardaire – Luthor a remarqué mes sentiments pour Clark alors qu'il ne me connaît même pas ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il vient d'une autre planète…C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est prématurément chauve sa planète c'est si ça se trouve c'est 'Chauve-Land' près de Pluton? ?*

" Vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, mais merci de vous inquiéter. "

Chloé se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue (décidément, c'était la journée des gestes impulsifs) avant de prendre sa tasse de café en carton –par ce que c'est plus facile en cas d'urgence, elle pouvait toujours avoir sa dose avec elle.

Lex fut pris par surprise la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau se fut comme une étincelle d'électricité s'était crée et propagée à travers lui, juste par ce chaste et simple geste. Il plaça sa main sur son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre sa tasse. Elle observa le nouveau contact et le regarda dans les yeux, son interrogation clairement visible. Lex se leva à son tour et se rapprocha d'elle et lentement, vint rapprocher sa tête vers la sienne. Chloé écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses douces lèvres contre les siennes, ses yeux se fermèrent et une agréable chaleur irradiât tout son corps. Son stylo et son cahier tombèrent à terre et ses mains –presque contre sa volonté, partie faire un tour en Alaska – se glissèrent sur son torse.

Ils s'éloignèrent enfin lorsqu'ils sentirent la nécessité de respirer et Chloé regarda Lex avec étonnement. D'une part parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait embrassée, et d'une autre part parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de chose lorsqu'elle avait embrassé d'autres garçons –pas que Lex fut à proprement parlé un 'garçon'.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire les sentiments inattendus qui étaient en train de naviguer dans leurs cerveaux amorphes à cet instant. Ils tournèrent la tête au son de pas montant les escaliers. Clark leur souria.

" Hey ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! Enfin, Chloé à vrai dire. Pas que je sois pas content de te voir, Lex ! – euh…, Chloé, tu m'avais promis de m'aider pour le cours de littérature, tu te souviens ? "

" Ah ! La Littérature ! " L'amour qui naît subitement… "

" …Est le plus long à guérir. " Jean De La Bruyère. _Les caractères. "_

Chloé fut vraiment incapable de bouger lorsqu'elle entendit Lex finir sa phrase avec autant d'intensité dans le regard –un regard dirigé seulement sur elle. * C'est certes un développement intéressant, mais qui s'annonce TRES compliqué !*

Lex allait poser sa main dans le bas du dos de Chloé, mais Clark interrompit le moment en prenant le sac de Chloé et en lui signifiant de le suivre pour leur session de travail.

Sentant qu'elle allait partir et qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait la revoir tranquillement, il annonça, en lui ramassant son carnet et son stylo par terre:

" N'oubliez pas notre interview, Miss Sullivan ! Je compte sur vous ! " Il lui redonna ses affaires.

" Tu va interviewer Lex ? "

" Euh, et bien… "

" Oui, après le malheureux accident lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'ai pensé qu'un rattrapage s'imposait, alors demain soir Chloé viendra m'interviewer au Manoir. "

" Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? "

" NON ! " s'écria Lex. Choquant Clark et Chloé. Un Lex quelque peu rougissant répondit de nouveau, cette fois normalement :

" Chl-Miss Sullivan prendra des notes, pas de caméra cette fois. Elle a, je suis sûr, des tas de questions à me poser. "

Clark nota leur air bizarre.

" Bien. On y va ? Oh, et Lex ? Je viendrais demain t'apporter les légumes de la ferme. Aurevoir ! "

" Aurevoir Clark. Aurevoir *Miss Sullivan*. "

" Mmoui, aurevoir *M. Luthor* "

!

**********************

**Chapitre 3 _Ou ce que les garçons ont dans la tête _**

Les pensées de Chloé étaient plus que confuses. DEUX choses incroyables s'étaient produites en l'espace d'une journée et Clark n'y était même pas mêlé – ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée auparavant, puisque ses fantasmes les plus fous ne tournaient SEULEMENT autour de lui.

Elle avait aidé Clark en littérature, comme prévu, sauf qu'elle était dans la lune la plupart du temps et qu'il a du attirer son attention plus d'une fois pour pouvoir avancer correctement. Une chose qui n'était jamais arrivé avant et qui avait perturbé Clark au plus au point. Chloé avait TOUJOURS été concentrée sur LUI, et rien d'autre. Etait-il devenue inintéressant subitement ? Le charme Clarkinien avait-il disparu ?

Autant de questions sans réponses, vu que Chloé lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'en avait pas cru un mot évidemment. La 'Forteresse de la Solitude' ne lui avait jamais semblé autant accueillante qu'aujourd'hui pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement sur tous ces nouveaux et étranges sentiments qu'il avait pour Chloé – J'étais Fox Mulder Dans Une Autre Vie—Sullivan. Sans oublier Lana –Le Monde Tourne Autour De Moi – Lang (ok, c'était l'opinion de Chloé, pas celle de Clark).

" Clark ! Arrête de bouder et sort de la grange pour aider à mettre la table ! "

" MAMAN ! JE NE BOUDE PAS ! "

" Bien ! Tu rumines songeusement alors viens ici tout de suite ! "

----------------------------------------

* Toute seule à la maison, comme une grande. Et je n'ai pas pensé à qui on sait depuis…Wooua ! Deux minutes ! Je fais des progrès ! Ce n'est que Lex… Et puis alors quoi ? D'accord il est plus vieux et incroyablement intelligent et riche et le patron de mon père et étrangement attirant. J'ai toujours trouvé Clark attirant mais je ne suis jamais devenue comme de la gelée devant lui !*

Assise devant la télé avec un plateau repas, Chloé se détendait. En fait, non. Elle essayée de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Toutes ses nouvelles émotions l'avaient complètement achevée (elle était toujours fatiguée de la sortie d'hier soir).

" Oh, la bouteille d'eau est dans la cuisine ! J'ai pas la force de me lever. "

*Ok, est-ce que je rêve ou la bouteille d'eau est VRAIMENT en train de flotter dans les airs ?*

Ca avait recommencé. Sauf que cette fois c'était une sorte de télékinésie involontaire.

*Au train où ça va, je vais devenir les sœurs Halliwell à moi toute seule !*

--------------------------

Installée sur son lit, Chloé était en train de tester ses nouveaux 'pouvoirs'. Au lieu de paniquer comme elle avait commencé à le faire, elle a rationalisé le tout et a décidé de les apprivoiser comme une personne mure et responsable.

*Et en tant que personne mure et responsable j'ai décidé que dès demain Pete allait payer pour toutes les mauvaises blagues qu'il a pu me faire depuis le début de notre oh combien formidable amitié.*

--------------------------------

Il n'aurait pas du baisser sa garde comme il l'avait fait, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. 

Chloé Sullivan.

Deux mots. Cinq syllabes. Problème avec un 'P' capital.

_L'amour est une faiblesse, mon fils_

La voix de Lionel Luthor résonnait dans sa tête d'une manière si …énervante.

Mais il n'était pas amoureux…Il n'avait pas le droit c'était de la folie…

De toutes les femmes avec qui il aurait pu être, il a fallut qu'il choisisse Chloé pour avoir un coup de foudre! Pas moins que la fille de l'un de ses meilleurs employés, meilleure amie et peut-être plus, de Clark Kent une fille de 16 ans encore au lycée, à peine d'âge légal.

Au début, il l'avait trouvée simplement attirante, insolente, intelligente, douée et agaçante. A présent, il la trouvait irrésistible, insolente, intelligente, douée et incroyablement agaçante. Elle était une drogue, et il était déjà accro il fallait qu'il en ait plus.

" Cette fois je suis mort : si j'arrive à survivre à Clark, son père, Pete et Gabe Sullivan la presse et Lionel Luthor lui-même vont me crucifier…je pense qu'un bunker dans le jardin serait une bonne idée, juste pour être prudent. "

---------------------------

" Monsieur Luthor ? Une certaine mademoiselle Sullivan est ici. Dois-je la faire venir ? "

" Oui. Faites. "

*Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est là ! OK – agis comme l'homme de 22 ans que tu es et pas comme un attardé du bulbe comme tu l'as fais hier !*

Il la fixait des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : elle était magnifique. Les rayons du soleil couchant illuminaient sa chevelure et créent de drôles de reflets dans ses yeux. Ajoutez la petite robe simple mais efficace qu'elle portait à tout ça et elle était vraiment à couper le souffle pour Lex.

" Quoi ? "

" Vous êtes véritablement charmante aujourd'hui, c'est tout. "

" Vous êtes doué, pas vrai ? "

" Je fais de mon mieux. "

Ni tenant plus, elle lâcha :

" Vous savez que c'était une mauvaise idée, pas vrai ? " – évoquant le baiser

" Oh, et bien, je ne sais pas. Ca me paraissait être une idée horriblement parfaite. "

" Vous ne pensiez…vous ne penser pas. Est-ce que vous vous êtes cogné la tête contre quelque chose pendant que je regardais pas ou quoi ? "

" Pas que je sache. "

Un silence s'abattit.

" Miss-Chloé, connais-tu l'âge que j'ai ? "

" Vingt ans ? " *On se tutoie maintenant ? L'échange de salive doit changer ce genre de chose*

" J'en ai vingt-deux sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ? " Il avait l'air anxieux alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

" Que TU es vieux ? " elle lui proposa sa réponse tout en ayant un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

" Ca ne veux pas dire que je suis trop vieux, ça veux simplement dire que tu es trop jeune. "

" Trop jeune ? Pour quoi ? " Lui demanda t-elle, confuse.

" Pour ça. "

En une grande enjambée, il traversa l'espace qui restait entre eux et pressa sa bouche avec urgence contre la sienne. Lex Luthor a généralement plus de contrôle que ça, mais ça faisait depuis hier soir qu'il rêvait de recommencer ayons pitié de ce pauvre jeune homme, voulez-vous ?

--------------------------------

" Tu es silencieuse. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques chose qui ne t'as pas plu ? "

Lex regardait Chloé qui jouait avec sa nourriture. Après la 'séance' d'intimité (pleins de bisous), il avait fait monter un dîner pour eux deux. 

" Non. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler, je crois. "

" Tu es toujours d'humeur à parler. "

" Donc ça veut dire qu'on peut commencer l'interview ? "

Lex souriait à présent. C'était bien Chloé.

" C'est ce que j'ai dit. Alors, combien de questions ? Un chiffre en tête ? "

" Cinq. "

" Pourquoi ce chiffre ? "

" Cinq est juste suffisant pour garder une conversation intéressante, et pas assez pour entrer dans des détails inconfortables à propos de choses que l'ont devrait pas parler. " Il s'installa un peu plus dans sa chaise et l'observa conscieusement. Chloé essaya de ne pas bouger sous le poids de son regard mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'attendre une réaction de lui. Lex souria.

" D'accord, ton dessin-animé préféré ? "

" Je croyais que c'était moi qui posais les questions ? "

" Tu m'en pose une, je t'en pose une. "

" J'arrive pas croire que tu me pose cette question ! …Bon, j'en ai pas. "

" Il t'a fallu trois bonnes secondes pour me dire que tu n'en avais pas ? "

" J'aime beaucoup de choses, tu peux pas attendre de moi de tout dire en une seconde. Mon tour maintenant. " Lex ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Chloé lui fit signe de la main pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il allait sûrement dire.

" Je sais, toutes questions à propos du business sont interdites. Je ne suis pas une idiote, Lex. " Il adorait vraiment lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

" Pourquoi ce regard d'andouille ? " Lex fut interrompu dans ses pensées.

" Pardon ? "

" J'ai dit : pourquoi ce regard d'andouille ? "

" D'andouille ? "

" Tu étais en train de me regarder mais tu étais ailleurs et comme c'est à mon tour de poser une question… "

" Tu veux savoir à quoi je pensais. " Il finit la phrase pour elle.

" C'est ça, oui. Sinon, ça serait comme de parler à un mur, et je fais déjà ça avec mes autres amis. " Lex eu un rictus rieur.

" Tu me considère comme un ami ? "

" Et encore une fois, tu ignore la vraie question. "

" Je ne serais pas vraiment le maître si je ne m'entraînais pas, pas vrai ? " Chloé lâcha un rire.

" Je suppose que non. "

" Pour être franc, j'ai était un peu surpris par le fait que tu ne m'as pas demander pourquoi je t'avais embrasser…la première fois, au Talon. "

Chloé fut soudain prise de nervosité et ses yeux regardaient partout sauf vers Lex.

" Ou peut-être que ce sujet est interdit ? " Chloé pris une grande respiration à sa question.

" Ecoute, je sais que tu essayais de me réconforter et que… "

" Je voudrais vraiment te dire que c'est vrai, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'attentions si noble. "

" Comment considérer embrasser quelqu'un comme noble? "

" Parce que tu le fais pour le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, à la place de tes propres intérêts. " Lui expliqua Lex. Chloé courba un sourcil.

" Es-tu en train de me dire que tu avais d'autres intérêts lorsque tu m'as embrassé ? "

" Je croyais que c'était à mon tour de poser une question ? " Demanda Lex.

" Tu ne peux pas ignorer cette question cette fois. "

Lex se leva et alla se mettre près de la baie vitrée. Il avait l'air de bien réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

" Le fait est que j'éprouve…de très forts …sentiments pour toi Chloé. Et c'est…effrayant. "

" Effrayant ? "

" Oui. " Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, il avait trop peur de se faire rejeter. Ca serait vraiment trop dur pour lui de la perdre.

" Et pourquoi ça ? "

Encore un silence, puis, d'une manière assez brutale, il demanda :

" Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour, Chloé ? "

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule il ne l'avait pas entendue se déplacer vers lui.

" Penses-tu pouvoir m'aimer ? " Lui demanda t-elle à son tour.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment la même question, n'est-ce pas ? …Parce que je t'aime déjà. "

Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

" Je…c'est pas possible…Je ne comprends pas-enfin, je veux dire, je comprends tout le truc de l'attirance physique, mais comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes ? "

" Je me souviens de chaques mots que tu as prononcé en ma présence. Je me souviens de chaques vêtements que tu as porté chaque fois que je t'ai vue quel parfum je sentais lorsque j'étais assez proche de toi pour le sentir…Dans le rêve que je fais chaque soir, je te tiens dans mes bras et nous sommes…nous sommes mariés et tellement heureux…et chaque matin, c'est insupportable, je voudrais seulement être avec toi, et te faire connaître mes sentiments. "

Les mots étaient si étranges venant de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais professé son amour pour personne. Et pourtant, il se sentait si bien. Il n'y avait aucun doute ou d'hésitation derrière ce qu'il disait.

" Alors ? Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour ? " Lui redemanda Lex.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle l'embrassa et il lui répondit avec fougue, tous leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre se faisant ressentir à travers ce baiser.

" Est-ce que c'est ta réponse ? "

----------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 _Ou une histoire d'amour compliquée et de MPA interrompues_**

Chloé Sullivan était officiellement de bonne humeur. Elle avait un petit-ami…Bon ce n'était pas encore officiel et personne ne le savait, mais elle était HEUREUSE.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait (ça et les baisers échangés avec Lex) alors qu'elle faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur sur les météorites, cristaux et tout ce qui aurait un rapport avec le développement de capacités psychiques rares. Elle avait encore à finir l'édition du prochain numéro de la Torche, mais c'était en bonne voie. Il ne manquait plus que l'article de Lana et tout serait bouclé d'ici demain.

Il y avait encore le problème de ses dons paranormaux.

*J'aurais du en parler à Lex, ou au moins à Clark, mais c'est vrai que mes pensées se trouvaient occupées par quelque chose d'autre, enfin, quelqu'un d'autre !*

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

" Bureau de 'La Torche', que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

" Venir chez moi pour que je puisse te couvrir de baisers. " Lex susurra sensuellement.

" Lex ? "

" Clark ? "

" Tu es un idiot. "

" Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas Clark au téléphone ? " Lex lui demanda en feignant la déception.

" Je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, Clark et toi passez beaucoup trop de temps dans ta garçonnière. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bébé ? "

" Entendre ta voix. Te voir serait encore mieux. "

" Désolé, mais je travail. Tu sais, la chose que toi, Oh Grand Businessman tu devrais être sensé faire maintenant ? "

" Oui, mais j'ai des employés pour faire ça…c'est quoi déjà ce mot ? Ah oui ! Travail. "

" Ah Ah, tu sens mon rire venant du fond du cœur ? Non ? C'est normal je dois travailler et en plus je dois attendre Lana pour son article et boucler le prochain numéro. "

" Une vraie professionnelle. Je trouve ça sexy, une femme de pouvoir. "

" JE suis sexy, mais désolé, on ne pourra pas se voir. "

" Aah ! Comme c'est dommage ! "

On frappa à la porte du bureau.

" Oh attends ! On frappe. "

Le combiné à la main, Chloé ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec…

" Lex ? ! "

" Est-ce que c'est une soirée privée ou puis-je participer ? "

" M. Luthor, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à venir dans cette insignifiante institution de l'apprentissage secondaire ? "

" La femme qui a capturé mon cœur. " Ils raccrochèrent leurs téléphones.

Elle ne pouvait que fondre à cette déclaration et l'embrassa. Elle l'éloigna ensuite pour éviter une quelconque tentation elle avait du travail. Dépité, il pris une chaise et pris place à son bureau.

" Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir dit de t'asseoir. "

" Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir demandé. "

" Ok. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? "

" Une soirée en ta compagnie. "

" Comme un rendez-vous galant ? "

" Nope. "

" Comment tu appelle ça ? "

" Un non-rendez-vous galant. "

" Et qu'est-ce qu'on exige à ce genre de non-rendez-vous ? "

" Toi. Une robe, moulante de préférence. Ton sourire. "

" Tu as appris vite, mon jeune Padawan. " Lui dit-elle solennellement. 

" Allez, viens par ici ! "

Elle lui obéit et s'installa sur ses genoux. Après un rapide baiser, et lui embrassa le nez.

" C'est quoi cette obsession que tu as avec mon nez ? "

" C'est pas ton nez, c'est toi. "

" Vraiment ? "

" Que puis-je dire ? J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les multimilliardaires chauves possédant des voitures voyantes. "

" Donc, si je comprends bien, le jour ou des cheveux me poussent sur la tête et où je perds mon argent tu ne voudras plus de moi ? "

" La ferme ".

Là encore, un baiser emplit de tendresse. Les fronts collés l'un à l'autre, Lex poussa un soupir de bonheur.

" Quel est cet étrange pouvoir que tu as sur moi ? "

" Blâme les météorites pour ça. "

De nouveau un baiser langoureux et en longueur. Mais bientôt interrompu par le son de surprise d'une troisième personne.

" Mais qu'est-ce que… ? "

" Lana ! Hey Lana, c'est…toi, Lana ! " –Bredouilla Chloé maladroitement.

" Oui, je crois que l'on a fait toutes les présentations nécessaires. "

" La ferme Lex ! "

Chloé avait quitté les genoux de Lex en un bond.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? " –demanda Lana perplexe, elle se demandait si elle avait bien vu ce qu'elle avait vu.

" MPA " –grommela Lex

" C'est quoi MPA ? " –demanda Chloé.

" Manifestations Privées d'Affections. " –Lui répondit t-il, décidément de mauvaise humeur d'avoir était coupé dans son élan.

" Quoi ? Chloé ! " 

" Euh, et bien, c'est drôle en fait…c'est un accident, tout est arrivé si vite… " commenças à s'expliquer Lex, voulant aider Chloé.

" Un accident ? Quoi ? Tu as perdu l'équilibre et tu es retombée sur ses lèvres ? ! " –demanda Lana avec amusement en se tournant vers Chloé.

" Ok, dit comme ça, c'est ridicule. " Nota Lex.

" Et Capitaine Evidence sauve la journée de nouveau. " Dit Chloé de façon sarcastique. 

" Oh, j'ten pris ! Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux 'hein ? Quoi ?' Ce sont tes mots exacts je crois ? " Lui répondit Lex.

Soudain, Lana eu le visage qui s'illumina.

" Vous êtes ensembles ! C'est génial ! Et tu as même les marques qui le prouvent ! "

" Qui prouve quoi ? " Clark et Pete venaient juste de faire leur apparition.

*Oh non ! Là je suis morte ! Et Lex ! Pete le déteste ! ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas mis un col roulé ce matin ? Lana n'aurait pas vu mes suçons !*

" Euh…La chute qu'a fait Chloé… "

" Tu va bien ? ! " Clark et Pete se sont exclamés en même temps.

" Oui, oui, elle va bien ! " Lex répondit pour elle.

" On t'a pas sonné, Luthor ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord ? ! " Lui dit d'un ton méchant Pete.

" PETE ! " Clark se sentait gêné par le comportement de Pete. Lex était aussi son ami. – Chloé, est-ce que ça va ? "

" Oui, oui. Tout va bien…J'ai juste fais une petite chute dans les escaliers…chez moi ! Mais rien de grave, promis ! "

Pete lançait un regard assassin vers Lex, Lana arborait un sourire idiot et néanmoins connaisseur, Chloé rougissait à tel point qu'elle ressemblait à une cousine éloignée du homard, Lex était portait comme à son habitude un masque impassible au visage même si sa jambe droite jouait du vibrato et Clark observait tout ce petit monde avec incrédulité il était peut-être lent à la détente pour pas mal de chose, se la jouant garçon de ferme bien campagnard, mais il n'était pas stupide, quelque chose s'était passé dans ce bureau entre Chloé, Lex et Lana. Mais quoi ? Il s'agissait pour lui de trouver la réponse à cette question en utilisant le peu d'expérience journalistique qu'il avait pu absorber en étant en contact de Chloé depuis toutes ces années.

* C'est juste que c'est Chloé la pro. Le journalisme c'est vraiment pas mon truc rien que de lire le Daily Planet et j'ai mal à la tête alors devenir journaliste ? Non merci, pas pour moi ! *

" Clark ? Clark ? CLARK ! "

" Euh quoi ? Pete ? "

" Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaie d'avoir ton attention ! Arrête de planer, il faut qu'on y aille, tu te rappelles ? Notre rêve de gloire sur le terrain de football ? "

" Ah oui ! Bon, désolé les gars, le devoir nous appelle ! On se voit plus tard. – Il regarda timidement Lana. – Aurevoir Lana ! " Et il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard curieux vers Chloé et Lex.

" A plus tard Clark. " – Lui dit le milliardaire.

" Bye Lex, bye Chloé ! "

Pete et Clark sortirent de la pièce et Lana, après avoir fait attention de bien fermer la porte, ne pu se contrôler plus longtemps.

" OOOhhhhhh ! C'est trop génial ! Vous êtes ensembles ! Et vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! ! "

Chloé sentait une vague de nausée l'envahir. Lana Lang, la princesse de conte de fées, qui considérait la couleur rose comme couleur primaire de sa garde robe et qui était l'objet d'un culte pour Clark et – oh disons- la moitié de la population mâle adolescente de cette ville- était en train de sautiller comme une petite fille de 7 ans à qui ont avait annoncé que le Père Noël allait passer chez elle. Et bizarrement, l'agacement et le ressentiment qu'elle avait ressentit pendant toutes ses années s'était transformé en amusement. Avec la fin de son obsession pour Clark et le début de son histoire d'amour avec Lex (oui, elle se l'était avouée, elle aimait Lex), peut-être qu'une amitié serait possible avec l'inaccessible et parfaite Lana Lang.

Lex quant à lui restait l'incarnation de la retenue.

* enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire croire, parce que je crois que sa jambe va partir dans l'autre direction s'il continu à la bouger comme ça ! *

" Lana ! Arrête de crier comme une petite souris ! Personne n'est au courant encore…et Lex est le patron de mon père et plus vieux que moi et… "

" Hey ! D'abord, je n'ai pas crier. J'ai laissé sortir une exclamation involontaire de bonheur. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien ! "

Soudain Lana remarqua à quel point Chloé était inquiète et vulnérable à propos de sa nouvelle relation.

" Chloé calme-toi, tout ira bien répète après moi, tout ira bien. "

" Tout ira bien. " – Chloé répéta après Lana avec obéissance.

" Qui c'est la meilleure ? "

" C'est toi la meilleure ? "

" Non, c'est toi la meilleure. "

" C'est moi la meilleure ? "

" Oui. "

" Je suis la meilleure. "

" Très bien. "

Lex se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie * J'adore dire ça ! Chloé est ma petite-amie ! Euh…arrête cette conversation dans ta tête et agis, stoic-man ! *

" Lana a raison, Chlo. Inutile de s'en faire. Nous irons d'abord voir ton père et tous lui dire. "

" Nous ? Comme dans 'nous deux' ? "

" Oui, bien sûr ! Je veux qu'il ait confiance en moi, c'est normal. Cette relation compte beaucoup pour moi, TU compte beaucoup pour moi. "

Il l'embrassa et ils se séparèrent au son de la voix de Lana et de son :

" oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Oh non, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! "

" Peut-être que si on reste immobile, elle s'en ira ? " – demanda en plaisantant à moitié Lex.

" Mmmh, non je pense pas. Elle s'installera sûrement avec des pop-corn pour regarder. "

" Hey ! Je vous signale que je suis encore ici ! "

-----------------------------------------

" Et alors tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit ? "

" Non. C'est juste arrivé comme ça. "

Lana, Lex et Chloé se trouvaient au Talon. La petite blonde leur avait confié ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours : la chute dans la grotte, les pouvoirs et même l'histoire du proviseur – qui a fait frissonner d'effroi Lana. La belle brune était restée quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte sans cligner des yeux, ce qui avait troublé ses deux interlocuteurs.

" Tu n'étais pas blessée après ta chute ? " – demanda Lex.

" Et bien, j'avais quelques égratignures en rentrant mais… "

" Mais quoi ? " demanda à son tour Lana.

" Mais, après avoir pris ma douche, lorsque j'ai regardé mes mains, il n'y avait plus rien du tout. Je n'y ai pas fais attention il était tard, j'étais fatiguée. Je suis sûr que tout ça à un rapport avec ces cristaux. " – Chloé eu l'air songeur.

" Oh non ! Je connais ce regard, tu n'iras pas toute seule dans cette grotte ! " – Lui dit Lex, d'une manière assez autoritaire.

" Hey ! Je suis une femme du 21ème siècle, Monsieur le Mâle Chauviniste ! Je peux prendre soin de moi, merci beaucoup ! "

" Ah oui ? La dernière fois que tu es partie toute seule tu t'es retrouvée dans un trou, blessée et en contact avec des cristaux mutants ! Alors je crois que comme comportement mature on peut mieux faire, donc non, tu n'iras pas seule là-bas, est-ce que c'est clair ? ! "

Chloé se leva. Lana reconnue tout de suite l'attitude de Chloé, elle était en mode 'Pas de prisonniers' et ça allait faire mal.

" C'est vrai que je ne suis qu'une gamine ! Pas vrai ? Je ne connais rien à la vie, à la douleur et à l'amour, hein ? Alors tu devrais éviter de traîner avec une petite fille telle que moi, parce qu'on ne voudrait pas causer au grand Lex Luthor une source d'ennuis supplémentaire ! "

Et avec ça, Chloé sortit en trombe du Talon, laissant un Lex scotché à son fauteuil et une Lana très, très gênée.

**********************

**Chapitre 5 _Ou l'histoire d'une réconciliation et de futures aventures_**

* Non, mais pour qui il se prend ? Alors Môsieur est majeur depuis quelques années et il croit qu'il peut me commander, prendre la place de mon père – qui n'a jamais pu me commander non plus – et m'enfermer dans le stéréotype de la demoiselle en détresse ? !…Bon ok, c'est réconfortant de savoir qu'il veut prendre soin de moi et faire en sorte que je sois en sécurité, et il a cette lueur dans le regard qui illumine son visage et me fait fondre et- et ! Mais ça va pas ? Je suis en colère contre lui ! *

Toujours en grande conversation avec elle et même, Chloé n'avait pas remarqué la Limousine noire qui la suivait depuis un bon moment déjà. Le véhicule s'avança un peu plus et roula à la même cadence qu'elle.

Cette fois elle la remarqua.

" Je connais Lex Luthor et il vous tuera ! " – Cria t-elle, sachant évidemment bien qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

" Non, il engagera probablement quelqu'un pour le faire. "

La vitre se baissa et le visage du jeune Luthor apparu.

" Allez, monte. "

Elle s'arrêta net. Lex poussa un soupir d'exaspération et demanda à son chauffeur de stopper la voiture. Il sortit et essaya de rejoindre Chloé, qui avait pris la direction opposée.

" Chloé ! Attend ! "

" Non ! "

" Arrête de faire la gam-" Il c'était retenu de prononcer le mot qui l'avait embarqué dans toute cette histoire la première fois. Chloé l'avait bien compris et se retourna brusquement vers lui, arrêtant d'un coup de l'ignorer.

" Ma quoi ? Ma gamine, c'est ça ! Bah tu sais quoi ? Je suis immature et fière de l'être ! Je SUIS une adolescente, je dois encore mûrir ! C'est dans l'ordre de la nature ! Ça doit être écrit dans des tablettes de pierres quelque part en plus ! "

" Le fait est – soupir – tu es plus jeune que moi, oui c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois une gamine, c'est juste la manière que tu as pris notre conversation était exagérée Mais je crois que la vraie question est 'qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?' Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit au Talon qui est le vrai problème. "

Il la regardait avec une concentration clairement visible sur son visage. Il semblait à Chloé qu'il montrait ses émotions seulement en sa présence il devait vraiment lui faire confiance.

" Je…C'est juste…c'est juste que tout semble aller si vite ! J'ai tellement d'émotions qui bouillonnent en moi, tous ces sentiments pour toi et le fait que ton opinion compte autant pour moi sûr des choses que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire et… "

" Et tout ton monde se trouve subitement à l'envers, tu ne te reconnais plus, le sarcasme qui habituellement te caractérise se trouve remplacé par un sourire gigantesque que tu porte du matin au soir et ton cauchemar d'abandon revient te hanter à chaque fois que ton cœur semble s'envoler de joie ? "

Il savait VRAIMENT ce qu'elle ressentait ! Il devina qu'elle était surprise et continua :

" Je sais que c'est de la folie et que je devrais agir comme je l'ai toujours fais, arrêter avant de souffrir. Il n'y a eu seulement deux femmes à qui j'ai dit mon amour. Et avec toi, ça fera trois : je t'aime Chloé… Je suis tombé amoureux à notre première rencontre à la Torche. Et, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, tu me donne envie de devenir un meilleur homme. "

Elle lui sauta dans les bras après quelques interminables secondes, pleurant à chaudes larmes et respirant son parfum si unique qui le définissait si bien.

" Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte. Ma mère l'a déjà fait quand j'étais petite et depuis, j'ai peur que les personnes que j'aime s'en aillent. "

" Je ne partirais pas, Chloé. " – Lui rassura Lex en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

" Et si j'étais comme ma mère ? "

" Tu ne pourras jamais être comme ta mère c'est ton père qui t'a élevée, il t'a donné des principes différents des siens et il t'a donné de l'amour . Crois-moi, tu ne seras JAMAIS comme ta mère. "

Elle nota le ton dans sa voix. D'accord, il lui a dit qu'elle ne sera jamais comme sa mère, mais lui devais penser qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui ou que rien ne pourra l'empêcher de devenir son père.

" Hey. – Elle leva la tête vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. – Toi non plus, tu n'es pas ton père. Je n'ai pas connu ta mère, mais je suis sûre que tu tiens principalement d'elle. Sinon, on n'aurait jamais cette conversation le digne héritier du Seigneur des Enfers ne se serait jamais abaissé à réconforter une adolescente, non ? "

Il souria à sa déclaration. Elle savait définitivement comment lui remonter le moral et le rassurer.

" Ma mère aurait dit, Chloé Sullivan, que tu es un trésor et je lui aurais dit qu'elle aurait raison. "

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha ce qui aurait pu passer pour un gémissement de plaisir et lui rendit son baiser au centuple.

Lorsque le manque d'oxygène devint un problème, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans bouger.

" Si on veut être à la grotte de bonne heure, il va falloir bouger…éventuellement. "

" Mmmmmmh…non, moi pas avoir envie. "

" Monosyllabique-Chloé venir. La Limousine nous attend. "

" Donc tu vas pas conduire ? OK, je viens. "

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma conduite ? " – Demanda Lex, indigné. Chloé lui lança un regard qui voulait dire 'non, sans blague, tu me demande ?'

" …Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Tu perds le contrôle d'une voiture en roulant un PETIT PEU vite et tu tombe d'un pont et ça y est, tu conduis mal ! Pff ! Je vous demande, où va le monde ? ! "

**********************

**Chapitre 6 _Ou la découverte de la culture télévisuelle et l'appel du héros_**

" Je sais ce que tu penses. "

" Ah bon ? J'avais pas réalisé que tu avais développé tes capacités de Jedi. "

" Tu es un fan de Star Wars ? "

" Tu es celle qui lis les pensées. Dis-le-moi. "

" Je vais dire que oui. "

Lex et Chloé se trouvaient dans la forêt et essayaient de retrouver la grotte. Mais bizarrement (aussi bizarrement que peuvent aller les choses à Smallville, capitale de l'étrange), le trou qui avait permis à Chloé de la trouver avait disparu.

" Comment un énorme trou peut disparaître ? ! " S'exclama, très irritée, Chloé.

C'est à ce moment là que la terre décida de s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds.

Une lumière apparue. La lampe torche de Chloé. Puis une autre, celle de Lex.

" Lex ? Ça va ? "

" Oui, je vais bien. "

" Non, je te demande parce que ton front saigne là ! "

Chloé pris un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à l'appliquer sur la blessure de Lex. Il la regarda attentivement faire.

" Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? "

" Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour que je t'embrasse ? "

Elle le regarda avec surprise. * On est sous terre, il est blessé et qui sait si on ressortira vivants et il pense à m'embrasser ! C'est dingue ! Il est dingue ! Il est…tellement mignon à me regarder comme ça ! *

" Mmh…ok, mais une seule fois et c'est tout, on est en pleine enquête je te signale ! "

" J'adore quand tu es autoritaire. "

Ils s'embrassèrent et ils commencèrent à presque oublier où ils se trouvaient lorsque Chloé remarqua une lumière luire et se refléter sur le crâne de Lex. * Super pour le romantisme 'pourquoi t'a arrêté ? Oh non, pour rien chéri, ton crâne luit, il est tout vert !' Bah ! *

" Je crois qu'on a trouvé tes cristaux. " Exprima Lex dans un soupir lorsque Chloé se désengagea de ses lèvres.

Chloé sortit son tout nouvel appareil photo (l'autre avait été détruit par sa chute la première fois) et commença à prendre le plus de clichés possibles.

" Alors, ta théorie ? "

" Je crois que ces cristaux ont muté après la chute des météorites. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à développer toutes ces…intéressantes facultés. Elles doivent faire réagir certaines parties du cerveau humain des parties inexplorées ou inconnues. La télékinésie, le contrôle de son environnement : des phénomènes inexpliqués. "

" Je me sens comme Scully coincée avec Mulder. "

" Sauf que je suis l'expert. Et que j'aime l'étrange. Donc je serais plutôt leur fille cachée ou un truc du genre. "

" Et moi ? Je suis qui ? "

" Toi, tu es juste 'jolie' ! " Lui dit Chloé en riant. Il lui prit la main et continua à marcher.

" N'importe qui sauf Skinner ou les Lone Gunmen ! "

---------------------------------

" Coincés, nous sommes définitivement coincés et l'air commence à se raréfier. J'ai essayé la télékinésie et rien ne marche. Je vais mourir. Je tiens à te dire que tu m'as rendue heureuse pendant ces derniers jours. Merci Lex on se revoit de l'autre côté… "

" Chloé ! Soit sérieuse ! On va s'en sortir ! "

…

" Où est Clark quand on a besoin d'un héros ? "

---------------------------------

Clark Kent était un alien coincé dans l'enfer qu'est l'adolescence. Et cet adolescent venu de l'espace était sur le point d'exploser à l'instant même : Lana lui avait tout dit.

Il avait suffit qu'il lui fasse le fameux 'Clark-et-son-regard-de-chiot-larmoyant' et Lana lui disait tout sur l'affaire Chloé/Lex. Et Oye ! Clark n'avait pas l'air familier avec le concept de la paix intérieure !

" Un téléphone ! J'ai besoin d'un téléphone ! "

---------------------------------------

Un son. Une musique insistante. * Sonnerie de téléphone ! Hourrah ! Je vais vivre pour avoir mon futur prix Pulitzer ! *

" Tu avais un téléphone et tu n'as rien dit ? ! "

Lex souria timidement et avec embarras au regard de furie que lui lançait Chloé. Il sortit le portable de sa poche et décrocha.

" Quoi ? Je t'entends mal !….On est…oui 'on' comme dans 'moi et Chloé'…quoi ?…bon écoute on en discutera plus tard, ce qui important c'est qu'on est coincé sous terre et qu'on commence à manquer d'air…à Millsgrove, il y avait un trou mais il s'est rebouché je sais pas comment. Ok, dépêche-toi ! "

" C'était qui ? "

" Mon dealer… "

" Lex…- Chloé le frappa au bras.

" Clark. C'était Clark. Je peux te dire qu'il était furieux et pas parce qu'il doit sortir pour nous sauver…encore. "

" Je me fiche de Clark : pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit que tu avais ton portable avec toi ? Ça t'amusait de me voir paniquer ? ! "

" Je te promets que je pensé l'avoir oublié dans la limo ! C'est le dernier modèle et ces trucs sont de plus en plus minuscules tu crois que j'ai pas honte ? Imagine les gros titres des journaux ! 'Lex Luthor coincé par stupidité !' "

Chloé souria et sa colère se dissipa rapidement.

" Pourquoi est-il furieux ? "

" Et bien Lana semble lui avoir tout dit sur nous deux et maintenant il est furieux…mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste moi qu'il veut tuer ! …Chloé ? Chloé, est-ce que ça va ? "

" Je ne vais pas te demander si tu as dit ce que je pense tu viens de dire parce que je sais ce que tu viens de dire ! "

Elle fut prise de vertiges et s'agrippa à Lex.

" Chloé ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Lex, l'homme que tu adore et vénère du monde matériel ! "

Elle le frappa rageusement.

" Aie ! J'ai dit ça pour te faire réagir, c'est tout ! "

" Ben ça a marché, gros malin ! Je suis toujours consciente, même si j'ai l'impression d'halluciner ! …Si Clark le sait, alors Pete le saura et il le dira à mon père et Jonathan Kent le saura aussi et ça va finir en tuerie ! C'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé une relation avec l'homme que j'aime !"

Lex resta pétrifié. Chloé s'inquiéta.

" Lex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? " Il l'agrippa les épaules et lui fixa le visage avec concentration.

" Je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais… "

" Non, pas ça ! Avant ! "

" Que Clark et Pete… "

" Non ! Que tu avais imaginé ta relation avec l'homme que tu aimes ! "

" Ma relation avec l'hom- …l'homme que j'aime. J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Oublis d'accord ? "

" Tu m'aimes ? "

Chloé pris une grande respiration. * A quoi bon maintenant ? Je me suis vendue, pas la peine de reculer ! *

" Oui. Je suis amoureuse de toi Lex… "

Il l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé une femme auparavant. Il était heureux. Lex Luthor était heureux. Depuis ses toutes jeunes années où sa mère était encore vivante, il n'avait jamais plus ressentit ce genre d'émotions, mais la petite blonde en face de lui, lui permettait enfin de voir le bout du tunnel (c'était une image évidemment, puisqu'ils étaient toujours coincés dans cette grotte, et qu'il faisait sombre…).

" Je t'aime Chloé. "

" Je t'aime. "

----------------------------

Clark était arrivé grâce à sa pointe de vitesse supersonique à Millsgrove en moins de cinq secondes. La colère lui avait aussi donner une bonne motivation pour se presser encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

* Lex m'a dit qu'ils étaient sous-terre, mais où ? *

Il utilisa sa vision rayon-X pour lui permettre de les localiser. Il sursauta d'effroi lorsqu'il vu deux squelettes humains s'enlacer et – il vérifia une deuxième fois – s'embrasser.

Il serra les dents très fort, avala la boule de salive qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge et frappa le sol de son poing avec rage.

**********************

**Chapitre 7 _Ou l'arrivé du héros et d'une visite à la ferme _**

" CLARK ! "

En plusieurs coups de poings rageurs, Clark Kent, alien-extraordinaire, avait crée un trou dans la terre juste au-dessus de Lex et Chloé.

" Mais comment… ? " Commença à s'interroger Lex.

" Allez ! Venez ! On doit vite vous sortir… "

Subitement, Clark semblait souffrant. Chloé et Lex ne savaient évidemment pas que les cristaux étaient la source de son malaise.

Ils remontèrent et prirent une grande inspiration d'air pur une fois étalés sur le sol, au-dessus du trou. Clark n'avait pas pu les aider, il s'était contenté de rester à la surface.

Lex ajouta cet événement au mystère qu'était Clark.

* Que possède ces cristaux pour affecter à ce point Clark ? Il a ce genre d'indisposition trop souvent à mon goût. *

Lex tourna la tête pour s'assurer que Chloé n'avait rien, puis l'aida à se relever. Il allait faire de même avec Clark, lui tendant sa main, lorsque celui-ci la rabroua violemment. 

Blessé par cette attitude et ne comprenant pas, Lex lui demanda :

" Clark ? Est-ce que ça va ? "

Clark lui lança un regard haineux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son ami depuis qu'il le connaissait.

" Est-ce que ça va ? Tu me demande ? Depuis quand tu fais attention à mes sentiments, Luthor ? "

" Clark, de quoi tu parles - là, Lex se souvint que Lana avait tout dit à Clark à propos de sa relation avec Chloé – écoute Clark, c'est arrivé très… "

" TRES ! " Ajouta Chloé avec énergie.

Lex sourit et continua.

" Oui, TRES subitement. Je sais que ça peut te paraître dingue mais j'aime Chloé et elle m'aime aussi et en tant que notre meilleur ami… "

" 'Meilleur ami' ? Alors tu sors avec elle derrière mon dos, tout en sachant mes sentiments pour elle… "

Clark réalisa qu'il avait dit un mot ou deux en trop et se tue promptement. Il n'osa pas regarder Chloé. Quand il le fit, il remarqua, tout comme Lex qu'elle faisait une imitation convaincante d'un poisson hors de l'eau : sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux étaient ronds comme des billes.

" Tu-tu-tu – elle prit une grande bouffée d'air – tu quoi ? …tu as des 'sentiments pour moi ? "

Cette fois, elle repris conscience et se rapprocha de Clark. 

Clark pensait que c'était bon signe jusqu'au moment où, étant assez près de lui, Chloé lui frappa le bras assez violemment par pure frustration, clairement visible sur son visage. Clark était en pleine confusion.

" Tu décide d'avoir des 'sentiments' pour moi quand je suis amoureuse d'un autre et heureuse ? ! Tu pouvais pas te réveiller plus tôt, non ? Comme n'importe quel être humain normal ? Mais noooon ! Clark Kent n'est pas Monsieur Tout Le Monde, et maintenant que la douleur me remonte au cerveau –AIE ! – ton bras est en fer ou quoi ? "

Elle examina sa main et remarqua un gros hématome qui se formait lentement.

Lex fut auprès d'elle en un instant. Il lui prit la main et l'inspecta à son tour. Il leva la tête pour regarder Clark dans les yeux, une question habituelle présente dans son regard : 'Mais qui es-tu vraiment, Clark Kent ?'.

Clark, quant à lui, émanait la culpabilité. Aucun doute que son 'secret' le rongeait intérieurement. 

Tiraillé entre ses intentions et l'affection qu'il portait pour ses amis, il décida de faire une concession.

" On ne se trouve pas loin de chez moi. On devrait y aller pour soigner ta main et se réchauffer. "

--------------------------------

" Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà oublié la certaine violente obsession hormonale adolescente que j'avais pour notre ami Clark. "

" Je crois alors que tu devrais lui parler, et même si tu devais le choisir, je t'en voudrais pas tu mérite un homme bien ou mieux que moi et vous deux vous avez une histoire et Clark est … "

A ce moment de la conversation Chloé embrassa Lex avec émotion. Elle s'éloigna de lui mais colla son front contre le sien. Elle poussa un soupir.

" Convaincu ? "

" Convaincu. "

Son regard plongé dans celui de Chloé, il en profita pour lui prendre sa main bandagée et déposer un baiser dessus.

" Je vais aller lui parler. " Annonça Chloé.

" D 'accord. Mais ne le frappe plus, ok ? Tu pourrais y laisser un membre cette fois et j'ai pas trop envie de sortir avec une manchote ! "

--------------------------

Clark qui se trouvait au cœur de sa 'Forteresse de la solitude', était en train de réfléchir à l'évolution de sa vie et sa conclusion avait été : ça craint !

Alors, pour éviter de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Lex et Chloé, ils les avaient laissés en compagnie de sa mère, la super infirmière, et s'était plongé dans les taches de la ferme avec son père (qui voulait éviter Lex), s'occupant du fumier. Pas très poétique tout ça mais il n'avait trouvé que cette solution sachant qu'une inévitable conversation allait suivre.

Et cette conversation allait arriver maintenant.

" Chloé, c'était pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici je peux m'accommoder d'un rejet assez aisément, tu sais. J'ai l'habitude. "

" Grr ! C'est pas vrai ! Vis un peu Clark ! "

" Hein ? " Clark s'était retourné d'un coup tant la surprise fut grande.

Chloé avait l'air agacée.

" Le monde entier ne vit pas seulement pour te rendre la vie impossible, Clark ! Tu réagis comme si on avait écraser ton chiot ! "

" De quoi tu parles, Chloé ? " Demanda Clark, confus. * J'ai l'impression d'être TOUJOURS confus quand je suis près de Chloé ! Comment fait Lex ?*

" Réfléchis un peu : tu te rends compte subitement que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Je ne dis pas que c'est faux, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est seulement parce que tu as peur de perdre notre amitié et rien d'autre ! Et comme tu es trop timide et trop bien élevé pour avouer tes sentiments à Lana, tu te concentre sur moi et Lex !…J'ai tort là où je dois continuer ? "

" Je…je sais pas…peut-être que oui…Je crois que j'ai peur de sauter le pas avec Lana et que le bouleversement que ta relation avec Lex va apporter à ma vie m'a…un peu mis la tête à l'envers ! Je suis désolé Chloé, j'ai étais un idiot !… Je n'aurais jamais du me comporter comme l'idiot décérébré que j'ai été ! Tu me pardonnes ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie. "

Chloé mis ses bras autour de Clark et l'enveloppa d'un gros câlin amical.

Toujours dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui dit :

" Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé te dire ça un jour Clark …mais tu sens VRAIMENT mauvais ! "

Ils rirent et la quelconque tension qui avait pu exister entre eux, due aux intérêts amoureux non partagés par l'un ou l'autre dans le passé, s'envola. 

--------------------------------

" Alors, Lex. Y aurait-il du nouveau dans votre vie ? "

" De quoi voulez-vous parler madame Kent ? "

Martha Kent et Lex Luthor étaient assis tous deux autour de la table du salon familial du thé et des petits gâteaux complétés le tableau incongru qu'offrait la présence du jeune homme chauve présent à la ferme.

" Oh, voyons Lex ! Vous ne tromperez personne ! Vous êtes amoureux de Chloé ! "

Lex était véritablement étonné.

" Comment … ? " Il apparaissait soudainement que l'étudiant diplômé ne pouvait s'exprimer normalement.

" Comment je le sais ? – Il affirma de la tête ébahit – Je suis une mère, les mères savent ce genre de choses ! Et puis, de la manière dont vous la regardiez…vous saviez que vous souriez constamment en sa présence ? C'est saisissant !"

Il recracha violemment la gorgée de thé qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres.

" Quoi ? Je… - il réalisa qu'il aimait pouvoir être capable d'accomplir une chose aussi humaine que son père lui avait inculqué comme une faiblesse et plaisanta pour réponse - Sachez que les Luthor ne sourient pas ils possèdent un air narquois, voir satisfait mais pas de sourire ! "

" Ça fait du bien de vous voir heureux, Lex. "

" Ça fait du bien d'être moi en ce moment. "

Il lança un regard vers la grange, un moment de doute s'installa dans son esprit. * Et si Chloé changeait d'avis ? Et si elle réalisait l'erreur qu'elle commettait en fréquentant un Luthor ?…Et après ? Est-ce que je pourrais faire semblant, comme avant, de ne rien ressentir ?…Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchera de devenir mon père ? QUI m'empêchera d'être mon père ?*

" Elle vous aime. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Ils ne sont que des amis. "

…

" J'aurais aimé avoir ma mère auprès de moi. Je suis sur qu'elle aurait apprécié Chloé…d'une certaine façon Chloé me rappelle ma mère. "

" Lilian était une femme formidable et elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche ! "

" La définition même de Chloé ! "

Ils partagèrent un sourire de connivence et à ce moment précis, Lex ressentit la chaleur d'un foyer. Pas le sien évidemment mais juste ressentir de la chaleur était nouveau, réconfortant et en même temps angoissant parce qu'il savait que si Clark était sincère et qu'il gagnait la 'fille', alors toutes les chances hypothétiques qu'il aurait de ressentir ça un jour futur s'évanouirait dans la poussière du Kansas à tout jamais. Rien qu'à cause d'une fière petite blonde au caractère bien trempé.

*J'espère que le destin ne me joue pas une blague cruelle, encore une fois.*

-----------

NOTE QUI N'As RIEN A VOIR :

oh! Vous n'avez pas trouvez 'Macho-Clark' super sexy dans 'Rouge'? Et je peux vous dire que quand il y avait des scènes entre lui et Lex, je me sentais complètement déconnectée du monde, mes hormones dansaient la macarena sur mars! Bon ok, excitée-LaLa va allait se coucher et faire de beaux rêves lol

MAINTENNAT VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE LE COURS NORMAL DE VOTRE LECTURE

**Oops non ! je rappelle quelques trucs au passage !**

Disclaimer : oui, en fait, la série Smallville m'appartient ainsi que TOUS les personnages, spécialement Lex qui me sert d'esclave personnel que j'enchaîne dans ma cave…hein ? Il faut que je me réveille ? ! Oh non ! Ok, rien est à moi !

Feedback : si vous ne m'envoyez pas vos impressions, je le saurais car j'ai des amis aux renseignements généraux et j'engagerais EvilWillow pour vous lancer un sort (genre impuissance et dents qui tombent ou des trucs très dégoûtants). Donc, si vous voulez vivre un autre jour pour regarder Smallville à la TV, va falloir écrire des feedbacks ! C'est un ordre !

Notes : * * signifie les pensées des personnages. Cette partie peut vous paraître un peu trop sérieuse au début, un peu comme le chapitre 7, mais c'est pour apporter un peu de crédibilité dans la relation amoureuse qui débute de Lex et Chloé. Et puis, je voudrais répondre à certains qui m'ont demander pourquoi Lana était décrite différemment dans ma fic alors que les autres personnages sont plutôt fidèles à ceux de la série : et bien c'est simple, Lana est trop sérieuse à mon goût, trop 'oh regardez-moi pauvre petite fille qui a perdu ses parents !' J'avoue c horrible mais j'ai des amis qui ont perdu un de leurs parents jeunes et ils ne comportent pas comme ça ! (qui irait la nuit s'endormir sur des tombes ? Allô ? !) Alors j'avais envie qu'elle soit plus 'légère' et puis en plus, c moi qui écris cette histoire, alors na ! 

**********************

**Chapitre 8 **

**_Ou de discussion philosophiques, de confrontation parentale et d'overdose de caféine._**

" Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? "

Lex eu l'air pensif.

" Oui, je crois en Dieu. " Un silence suivit.

" Mais… ? " Continua de demander Chloé, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Lex.

" Mais…Il est quelque part aux Bahamas, buvant des tequilas et son…son portable est éteint. "

Chloé rit légèrement et enlaça sa main avec la sienne. A les voir tous les deux allongés sur le canapé (en cuir véritable qui devait coûter à lui seul plus cher que la ferme des Kent) ont ne se douterait pas qu'ils allaient bientôt affronter le Père Protecteur De l'Enfer, le gentil surnom que Chloé lui avait donné c'est à dire, Gabe Sullivan.

Quand Lex avait appris que son employé avait ce surnom, il a demandé à sa petite-amie si son père possédait une arme à feu, ' On est jamais trop prudent' lui avait-il alors répondu.

" Et le Diable ? S'il y a un Dieu… "

" Oh oui, il est bien sur Terre. En fait je le rencontre trop souvent à mon goût ! "

" Hein ? "

" Oui, il est aveugle et s'est installé chez moi. Boit tout mon armagnac, s'incruste et essaie de me piéger par tous les moyens croit qu'il peut me berner avec ses 'je veux être un meilleur père pour toi que je ne l'ai été dans le passé.' "

" Et qui entre les deux gagnerais aux échecs ? "

" Dieu. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Il triche. "

…

" Moi, j'ai envie d'y croire…mais ça devient de plus en plus dur. "

" Les croyants ne sont pas stupides, tu sais. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? "

" Désespérés. "

" Peut-être que Dieu est partout. Sur notre balcon, dans nos rêves, dans un aquarium, dans mes contrôles de maths ! "

Lex rit lorsqu'elle mentionna les contrôles de mathématiques.

" Ça doit être sympa. "

" En fait, en y réfléchissant, il est comme un mutant exposé aux météorites. " Dit Chloé, réfléchissant à haute voix.

" Je vois les choses différemment. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Dieu ne veut pas être vu avec nous. "

La curiosité la piqua.

" Et pourquoi ? "

" Parce que nous sommes des inadaptés sociaux. "

" Est-ce que tu crois que je suis une désespéré parce que j'essaie de croire ? " Demanda Chloé en se redressant pour mieux l'observer.

" Tu n'es pas une déséspérée. Ceux qui croient ont cette maison pleine de rêves dans leurs têtes… "

" Et… ? "

" Ils l'ont assurée contre le feu, mis une alarme à l'intérieur et achetés des chiens de gardes. "

" Je sens un 'mais' qui va suivre. " Il lui lança un regard amusé.

" Mais c'est inutile…un souffle d'air est suffisant pour faire tout tomber…parce que ce n'est qu'une pile de cartes à jouer. "

" Woua ! On sent ta foi en l'espèce humaine là ! " Dit Chloé d'une voix toute sarcastique.

" Pourquoi ? Tu crois que tous les Hommes ont étés crées égaux ? "

" Et toi ? Est-ce que tu crois que tous les Hommes ont étés crées égaux ? " Lui renvoya la jeune femme.

" Oui, mais la vie s'en ai chargée. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Tu es né nu, mais quelqu'un est arrivé et t'a mis des vêtements sur le dos. "

" Tu vas croire que je me répète, mais 'Et après ?' "

" Depuis ce jour, tout ce que tu possède et ce que tu ne possède pas se met entre toi et tes soi-disant 'égaux' " 

Chloé prise une grande respiration, toute cette conversation était bien trop profonde à son goût et la journée s'annonçait chargée.

" Sur cette joyeuse mais néanmoins instructive conversation, je pense qu'il est temps d'affronter Sullivan Le Terrible ! "

" Encore un surnom ? "

" Je vis pour le frisson délectable qu'est cette science appelée Vocabulaire ! Allez ! Avant que je me débine ! "

----------------------------

* Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Peut-être que ça irait mieux si papa pouvait cligner des yeux…une fois…deux fois…ou simplement cligner serait suffisant.*

Gabe Sullivan se mettait rarement en colère. Il était un gars sympa, il n'aimait pas élever la voix. Mais il y avait une minuscule exception. Tout ce qui se rapportait à sa fille, sa princesse, son bébé, et tout ce qu'il n'approuvait pas, et là, il pouvait péter un câble. Totalement. Complètement. Péter. Un. Câble.

" Mais c'est pas vrai ! ? Tu ne sortiras pas avec…avec… Lex Luthor ! Pas question que je l'autorise ! " Gabe marchait de long en large dans la pièce en agitant les bras vivement. Créant une bonne imitation d'un chasseur de mouches au passage.

" Papa…papounet, - Chloé pris sa voix de petite fille, c'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux quand il était hors de lui – Lex, euh, Lex et moi, on est amoureux. "

Gabe continua à crier, ignorant sa fille.

" …sans oublier de dire qu'il est mon patron ! C'est pas vrai ! Quand tous les autres pères au travail peuvent se vanter des bonnes notes de leurs filles ou de leurs compétitions de poms-poms girls, moi je peux les aplatir en leur disant que ma fille de 16 ans sort avec mon foutu patron ! "

" Papa…Papa… " Chloé soupira. Elle pris une grande inspiration. 

" Monsieur Sullivan ! " Cria Lex pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme était resté silencieux pendant un bon moment. Mais il était temps pour lui d'agir comme un homme responsable. * Une toute nouvelle expérience pour moi!*

Gabe s'arrêta finalement. " Quoi ? "

*OK, maintenant je dis quoi ?*

*Faites qu'il ne dise rien de stupide !*

" Je…-il se racla la gorge – Et bien, j'aime sincèrement votre fille sachez que cette relation est très importante pour moi et qu'avoir votre bénédiction nous rassurait, moi et Chloé. "

" Bon sang ! On a l'impression que vous allez me demandez sa main !…euh, rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas vous marier, pas vrai ? " Demanda avec inquiétude Gabe.

" Non, papa. M'enfuir à Las Vegas et être mariée par Elvis n'est pas mon idée de l'union parfaite ! "

" Et je crois que trop de personne s'attendrait à ce que je me mette à brûler spontanément en entrant dans une église ! " Plaisanta Lex. Mais personne ne rit.

*Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle de son sens de l'humour !* Pensa Chloé.

…

" Je…Ecoutez Lex, j'ai appris à mieux vous connaître avec le travail et je dois avouer que je vous aime bien mais de là à vous laissez sortir avec ma fille…vous êtes plus âgé qu'elle… "

" De seulement cinq ans ! " S'exclama Chloé.

" Oui, peut-être que je m'en ficherais si tu étais déjà majeure mais le fait est que tu n'as que seize ans ! "

" Et bien, l'âge légal au Kansas est de seize ans, monsieur Sullivan. " Lui répondit du tac au tac Lex.

" Je…rrr ! " Gabe devint rouge et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il se ravisa, se retourna et les fixa, le tout en essayant de reprendre son calme.

" Si vous lui faites du mal ou si quoi que ce soit ne me plaît pas dans cette relation, je démissionne et j'emmène Chloé dans un autre état, est-ce que je suis clair ? "

Lex noda énergiquement et pris la main de Gabe. Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de mains des plus tendue et Chloé sauta dans les bras de son père.

" Oh papa ! Merci ! "

" Je vous préviens qu'il va falloir obéir à mes règles si vous voulez voir ma fille, et si vous prétendez tenir à elle autant que vous le dites, alors vous n'aurez pas le choix, compris ? "

" Compris monsieur Sullivan. "

" Je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Gabe maintenant. " Lui dit Gabe en souriant à moitié.

*ça à l'air presque trop facile. Papa mijote quelque chose…non, c'est une pâte, j'ai toujours fais ce que je voulais de lui !*

Le regard que les deux hommes s'échangèrent fut solennel et pesant. Cette fois tout était devenu plus réel, plus sérieux. Chloé le ressentit et brisa le silence.

" Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on a promis à Lana de passer au Talon. "

" D'accord, mais tu respecte le couvre-feu. "

" Quel couvre-feu ? Il n'y a jamais eu de couvre-feu ? "

" Maintenant oui. Quand tu sors avec Lex, je te veux à la maison avant dix heures trente du soir, minuit le week-end. "

Chloé n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre.

" Entendu, Gabe. "

" Quoi…mais… "

" Autre chose ? "

" Ce sera tout pour l'instant. "

" Mais et… " Essaya de faire entendre Chloé.

" Allez, on y va ! " Lex la poussa vers la porte rapidement.

Gabe les surveilla derrière sa fenêtre. Lex ouvrit sa voiture et Chloé resta plantée devant sa portière.

" Chloé, monte ! "

Elle croisa les bras et imita une petite fille.

" Non ! "

Lex lança un sourire à Gabe et fit signe de la main pour lui dire aurevoir. Tout en ouvrant la portière et en forçant Chloé à entrer, il fit le ventriloque pour ne pas montrer à Gabe la quelconque mésentente présente à ce moment. *Parler les dents serrées n'est vraiment pas pratique !*

" Je te paye tous les cafés que tu voudras si tu monte ! "

" Mmh…D'accord ! "

-----------------------------------------

" J'arrive pas à y croire ! Mon père ! Mon propre père qui m'impose un couvre-feu ! Moi qui ai toujours été indépendante et sérieuse…la parfaite fille à avoir, sans blague ! C'est…dégoûtant ! "

" Bah, moi je trouve pas ton père est plutôt sympa de te laisser voir Lex. Je crois que Nell ne m'aurais jamais autorisé à sortir avec un garçon plus âgé et avec la réputation qu'a Lex ! Un couvre-feu c'est pas si terrible que ça, au fond. "

Chloé leva le nez de sa tasse de café et regarda Lana avec culpabilité. Elle était assise au comptoir et Lana était derrière à ranger.

" T'as raison ! Je suis…Je suis une mauvaise fille ! Mon père est un ange de vivre avec moi ! …Je suis irresponsable et une horrible personne ! "

" Wouah ! Je pense que tu y vas un peu fort là ! J'ai juste dit que ton père était ouvert d'esprit, pas que c'était un lauréat du pris Nobel de la Paix ! "

" Je crois que j'ai trop de caféine dans le sang, ça me fait délirer. Le cinquième espresso était celui de trop. "

Lana lui offrit un sourire amusé et lança un regard vers Clark et Lex, installés à une des tables du Talon.

" Alors, comment ça s'est passé après être sortis de la grotte ? "

" Clark est venus à notre aide et ont est allés chez lui. Sa mère s'est occupée de ma main et du front de Lex…Clark et moi ont a eu une discussion et tout c'est arrangé. "

" Et Lex ? "

" Il avait l'air bizarre quand Clark et moi sommes revenus de la grange. Il avait cet air…solennel et ma prise dans ses bras une fois que Clark lui a dit que tout était normal de nouveau. J'ai cru devoir appeler une équipe médicale pour pouvoir avoir une assistance respiratoire ! Mon petit-ami a des bras musclés – et non, ce n'est pas de la bave qu'il y a sur mes lèvres, Lana ! "

La jeune patronne du Talon rit et tira la langue à la petite blonde en face d'elle. Il semblait que les jours de tension entre les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient envolés et qu'une franche amitié était à l'ordre du jour.

--------------------------

" Les pères sont de curieuses créatures, pas vrai ? "

Lex pris une gorgée de son capuccino et acquiesça.

" Tu n'as pas idée, Clark. Mais Gabe est un bon père et je respecte sa décision. Chloé est précieuse pour lui, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je réagirais de la même manière à sa place. "

Clark lui adressa un large sourire moqueur.

" Parce que tu ne réagis pas DÉJÀ de cette manière ? Oh excusez-moi, j'ai du m'adresser au mauvais Lex ! "

" Tu es hilarant, Clark, tu le sais ça ? " Lui répondit Lex, avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

" Comment tu crois que ton père va réagir ? Tu va lui dire pour toi et Chloé ? " Demanda sérieusement Clark.

" J'avais pensé à lui caché il détruit tout ce qui est bon pour moi. Mais Chloé mérite que j 'affronte mon père. Alors, qu'il accepte ou pas cette relation ça ne changera rien. " La vérité brilla dans ses yeux.

" Tu sais, j'ai peur pour ton père. Il va devoir affronter Chloé, c'est dur pour n'importe quel homme, une épreuve comme ça ! " 

" Je pense que je vais cacher les objets pointus du manoir ! "

Il rirent tous deux et Lex ne pu s'empêcher d'observer Chloé assise au comptoir. C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui donné envie de gravir des montagnes pour avoir un seul de ses sourires. 

*Même affronter Lionel Luthor.*

**********************

**Chapitre 9 **

**_Ou le retour du père prodigue et de conflits à venir_**

" C'est une blague ? " 

Un silence. 

" Dit à cette gentille petite fille de rentrer chez elle, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec sa pathétique petite vie, Lex. " 

Lionel Luthor avait reçu un appel de son fils lui disant de venir à Smallville pour une nouvelle importante. *C'est ÇA sa nouvelle importante ? Qu'il est 'amoureux' d'une gamine ?*

" Elle est enceinte, c'est ça, Lex ? Te sentant coupable tu la garde auprès de toi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais arranger tout ceci avec discrétion. " 

Il découvrit à son arrivée son fils nerveux mais dégageant tout de même un air de contentement. Lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille blonde debout près de lui, il compris. Il semblait l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Et lorsque Lex la le lui présenta, il se souvenu des pique-niques organisés par LuthorCorp, une gamine qui fourrait son nez partout, voulant devenir journaliste et faisant la fierté de son 'papa', Gabe Sullivan, excellent employé mais qui n'avait aucune autorité sur son horripilante progéniture. Et bien sur, comment aurait-il pu oublier la catastrophe ambulante qui lui avait renversé un verre de punch sur sa chemise Armani à 500 $ ! Une peste qui aujourd'hui avait convaincu son fils qu'il 'l'aimait' ! Quelle farce ! C'était un Luthor, l'amour ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire, au grand jamais ! 

Chloé contenue sa colère et serra la main de Lex en signe de réconfort. Elle savait que c'était toujours dur pour lui de confronter son père, l'effrayant Lionel Luthor. 

" Chloé n'ait pas enceinte je voulais te la présenter car elle est importante pour moi. " 

" Oh, vraiment ? Et depuis combien de temps, puis-je savoir, cette 'Chloé' est aussi importante pour toi ? " 

" Et bien nous nous connaissons depuis quatre mois maintenant mais notre relation est passé au stade supérieur depuis…deux semaines. " 

Lex savait que deux semaines était peu, mais il était sur de ses sentiments, affronter le dragon était inévitable. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démonter par son père devant Chloé. Il vit son père rire à gorge déployer, se moquant éperdument de lui. 

" Oh oui, à ce que je constate c'est le 'grand amour' !. " 

Lionel perdu en un instant son sourire rieur et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les deux jeunes gens. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux et leur offrit un autre sourire, cette fois méprisant, et alla se servir un verre d'alcool au bar. 

" Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle se sert de toi ? Qu'elle espère mettre la main sur la fortune des Luthor ? Je te croyais plus malin, Lex. " 

Cette fois Chloé ne pu se contenir d'avantage. 

" Vous êtes si…vile ! J'arriva pas à croire que Lex ait des gènes en communs avec vous ? ! " 

Lionel ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour lui faire face il se contenta de rire dans sa barbe. 

" Vile ? Dis-moi, où la tu dénicher, Lex ? " Demanda t-il dégoulinant de sarcasme. 

" Ecoutez, 'Lionel', je veux bien croire que vous avez l'expérience de la vie et tout le bazar et que nombre de gens ont déjà essayer de se servir de Lex en ayant pour objectif l'argent de vos comptes en banques en suisse, mais j'en ai rien à faire de vos billets J'AIME Lex et toutes vos menaces et paroles désobligeantes n'y changeront rien, c'est clair ? " 

Cette fois Lionel lui fit face et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait fait pleurer des hommes avec ce regard. 

" Combien cela coûtera t-il ? Combien pour que vous et votre sens singulier de la mode vestimentaire ne puissent plus jamais mettre les pieds chez mon fils ou sur une quelconque propriété des Luthor ? " 

" PAPA ! Je ne t'autorise pas à parler à Chloé sur ce ton ! Encore un mot de ta part et je fais venir la sécurité ! " 

" Toujours aussi naïf, Lex ? Encore une faiblesse héritée de ta mère ! J'aurais du être plus sévère avec toi ! " 

" Ne mêle pas maman à tous ça ! " 

Lex saisis son père par le col de sa chemise et un regard de fureur irradia ses yeux d'ordinaires bleus mais devenus soudain noirs de rage. 

Ne voulant pas lui donner raison, Lex se contrôla lorsque Chloé s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement. 

" Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. " Dit Lex à son père en le relâchant. " Va t'en et n'essaye pas un de tes coups tordus pour m'éloigner de Chloé…Je te jure que si tu le fais, je te montrerai ce que le fils de Lionel Luthor ait capable d'accomplir. " 

Lionel eu de nouveau un air narquois mais la peur était néanmoins présente dans sa posture. 

" Vous êtes sourd ? ! Allez-vous en, POINT D'EXCLAMATION ! ! ! " Lui hurla Chloé, ne supportant plus de voir Lex souffrir. 

Cette fois, il reçu le message et arrangea ses vêtements quelque peu froissés. 

" C'est loin d'être finis, Lex. Loin de là ! " 

Il leur jeta un dernier regard haineux et suffisant et sortit du bureau de son fils avec toute l'arrogance que sa situation pouvait lui conférer. 

L'ouragan Lionel était parti et l'air commençait à devenir moins pesant. 

" Je pense que je vais lui envoyer un lavement pour Noël. " Annonça Chloé avec incertitude. 

Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment bien comment Lex pouvait réagir aux visites de son père. L'humour avait toujours était son moyen de défense et de réconfort Lex sembla bien répondre à sa thérapie. 

Il éclata de rire, la tension s'échappant de tout son corps. Elle cru qu'il riait encore après quelques secondes mais en se rapprochant elle vit l'immense tristesse dans son regard et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle le laissa pleurer et caressa sa tête et sa nuque du bout de ses doigts comme l'aurait fait une mère consolant son fils. 

----------------------------- 

" Nous retournons à Metropolis, Monsieur ? " 

" Oui, c'est ça Maurice. " 

Lionel s'installa dans sa spacieuse Limousine et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche

" Finch ? J'ai un travail pour vous…Vous êtes déjà venus à Smallville ? J'ai quelqu'un à faire surveiller… "

**********************

**Chapitre 10 **

**_Ou connaître la vérité ne plaît pas à tous et l'électricien n'est pas toujours bienveillant_**

**__**

" Quelqu'un à vu Chloé ces derniers jours ? "

Clark oeilla Pete avec panique, heureusement pour lui, Lana arriva avec leur commande.

" Chloé ? Euh et bien, Chloé est… "

" Chloé fait un travail de recherche pour une enquête ! " Répondit Lana avant Clark, qui devait être selon elle le plus mauvais menteur de la terre possédant le plus gros secret de la terre.

" Une enquête ? Encore ? Je vais finir par m'inquiéter pour elle, elle ne fait que s'occuper de la Torche et la vie dans tous ça ? "

Lana pris un air faussement concerné. * Pour l'instant, c'est Chloé qui vit pour nous tous ! Elle au moins, quelque chose se passe, pas comme moi ! Quand vas-tu te décider à agir Clark !…non, non, c'est mal ! J'aime Whitney !…c'est ça ! Continue à te convaincre et tu finiras par y croire, qui sait.*

" C'est vrai quoi ! Je pense qu'il faudrait lui dégoter un petit-ami ! Vous marchez avec moi ? ! " Leur demanda Pete avec excitation.

Cette fois Clark n'était pas le seul à paniquer, Lana allait bientôt faire de l'hyperventilation.

" Euh, bah…je crois que ça ne regarde que Chloé… "

" Et puis Chloé n'est pas du genre à se laisser prendre des rendez-vous par ses amis avec des gars qu'elle ne connaît même pas ! " Ajouta Clark c'était le Clark ayant repris ses esprits qui savait utiliser sa langue après un choc émotionnel qui s'était exprimé.

" Elle ne pourra pas me dire non, surtout si un de ses amis grand et brun ayant une ressemblance avec le meilleur boy-scout d'Amérique le lui demandait avec un grand sourire ! " Pete fixa son meilleur-ami et essaya d'imiter le regard de chiot qu'avait probablement déposé Clark à la chambre des brevets et des inventions.

" Non ! Pete…je ne ferais pas…bon alors…quand je la verrais…ohh elle va me tuer ! "

-------------------

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines que Lex et Chloé sortaient ensembles. Ils devaient aller au Talon cette après-midi là, mais une force invisible semblait les empêcher de sortir de la jaguar de Lex…enfin, qui les empêchaient de s'éloigner de l'un de l'autre d'une distance de plus de deux millimètres ! * C'est comme si cette voiture avait un pouvoir spécial qui m'empêchait de réfléchir avec mon cerveau !*

" Mmh…Lex. "

" Mmmh…Chloé… "

" Non…je veux dire…Lex, on doit y aller ou sinon ont se fera arrêter pour indécence sur la voie publique ! "

Lex s'éloigna enfin de Chloé, du rouge à lèvre partout autour de ses propres lèvres.

" C'est pas si grave, j'achète la police de Smallville ! "

" Ont était sensés passer les portes du Talon il y a quinze minutes de ça, et je veux VRAIMENT revoir mes amis. S'il –te- plaît ? " Chloé fit la moue pour appuyer son argument et Lex céda.

" D'accord –soupir- mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans tous ça ! "

" Hey !…Rrr ! Je déteste quand tu as raison ! "

--------------------------

" Chloé ! Tu arrives bien, ont parlait justement de toi ! "

" En bon terme, j'espère ! "

Chloé arriva à la table de Pete et Clark, Lex la suivit de près. En voyant cela, Pete fronça les sourcils. L'incompréhension se fit encore plus visible dans ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçu la main de Lex sur l'épaule de Chloé se balader tranquillement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? " Demanda t-il sur un ton menaçant.

" Ah et bien…Si Lex est avec moi c'est parce que je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi ces derniers temps… "

" Je sens que je vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire ! "

" Pete, Lex et moi nous sortons ensembles depuis trois semaines. "

Pete eu les yeux qui devinrent ronds comme des billes puis se mit à dire avec une certaine animosité :

" Alors tu préfère passer du temps avec un Luthor plutôt qu'avec tes amis ? ! " 

Pete alla chercher un appui auprès de Clark dans cette dispute, mais en observant son ami et Lana il compris qu'ils devaient savoir la vérité depuis le début.

*Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? ! Bien-sûr qu'ils savent ! Clark ne jure que par Lex Luthor et Lana est la copropriétaire du Talon avec le jeune Seigneur de Smallville !*

" Vous savez quoi ? Je préfère me barrer de cet endroit, Y'a trop d'hypocrites à mon goût ! "

" Pete ! " 

Chloé essaya de le retenir mais le jeune homme enleva sa main posée sur son bras violemment. Il lui lança un dernier regard furieux et sortit du Talon.

Chloé était au bord des larmes et Lex l'enveloppa de ses bras. 

Lana avait l'air déchirée de voir son amie aussi affectée et se tourna vers Clark. Il lui offrit une esquisse de sourire pour lui signifier qu'il s'en chargeait et couru après Pete dehors.

" Pete ! Attends ! "

Il a vraiment l'air furieux. Comment vais-je réussir à calmer les choses ? Donnez-moi un psychopathe mutant et je vous règle ça avec une confrontation musclée et le tour est joué, mais une minute avec un de mes amis en proie à une angoisse et je suis plat comme une crêpe !*

Clark vit son meilleur ami s'arrêter net et avec beaucoup d'effort, se retourner vers lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le vidéoclub et devant Pete se dressé l'affiche de 'L'associé du Diable' avec Al Pacino.

" Tu vois, encore un autre signe du destin ! Vous êtes tous si aveugles quand il s'agit de Lex Luthor ! "

 Dit Pete en désignant du doigt l'affiche.

Clark grimaça, les jeux n'étaient pas en sa faveur pour l'instant.

" Pete, je sais que le nom des Luthor n'est pas des plus aimé dans ta famille, mais Lex n'est pas comme son père. Regarde le nombre de fois qu'il m'a aidé ! Et ce qu'il a fait pour Lana et pour Smallville ! C'est à son père que tu en veux, pas à lui et ce n'est pas juste de le condamner sans le connaître. "

Les arguments de Clark semblaient faire leur chemin à travers la carapace de Pete.

" D'accord, j'admets qu'en théorie, tu as raison, mais tu oublies ce qu'il était avant de venir ici et de devenir le samaritain que tu connais tu veux vraiment que notre Chloé traîne avec ce type !…Il vous a déjà tous changés, tu ne m'aurais jamais caché quelque chose d'aussi important avant ! "

Clark senti la culpabilité s'immiscer dans son esprit : non seulement il lui a toujours caché ses pouvoirs mais en plus il savait que son ami souffrait d'avoir été mis à l'écart.

" Ce n'était pas ma place de te dire qui Chloé fréquentait, et puis, tu n'as pas pris le temps de les voir ensembles ils sont amoureux et Lex rend Chloé heureuse, en tant que son meilleur ami tu devrais l'être aussi pour elle. "

" Et si c'était ce qu'il voulait vous faire croire, histoire d'endormir votre vigilance et quand le moment venu arrivera 'bang' ! Bye-bye Craignosville ! Il n'aura qu'à ramasser les fruits qu'il aura semé et personne ne pourra dire quoi que ce soit ! C'est qu'une opération de séduction pour lui, 'j'achète les gentils fermiers, je fais croire au naïf Clark que je suis son ami et j'attire dans mes filets la jolie reporter fouineuse.' Ouvre les yeux Clark ! "

" Pour l'instant tu nous en veux, et je le comprends, mais te laisser conduire par ta haine d'un nom ne résoudra rien, Pete. Chloé est loin d'être bête et tu sais que je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à mes amis, alors quand TU auras ouvert les yeux, on sera là pour toi…Tu fais du mal à Chloé en réagissant de cette manière même si te le cacher était une erreur, c'était seulement parce qu'on voulait te protéger. C'est ce que font les amis. "

Sur cette dernière phrase, Clark posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pete et partis vers le Talon.

*Super ! Maintenant je sais plus quoi penser, bravo Clark !*

La maison des Sullivan était déserte et l'opération s'annonçait bien.

*Tu parle, c'est du gâteau ! Papa Luthor est vraiment une pourriture, espionner son fils comme ça…Mais bon, moi je suis là pour faire le boulot et être payer 'généreusement'. Ce que les richards font pour occuper leur temps, je m'en balance !*

Finch, l'homme qu'avait engagé Lionel Luthor, était ce jour là déguisé en électricien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du voisinage. Il avait déjà couvert le manoir de Lex Luthor et c'était le tour du domicile de la petite-amie.

Il fit son chemin à travers la maison et après avoir visité toutes les pièces pour y déposer stratégiquement des caméras et des micros, il ressortit et s'installa derrière le volant de sa camionnette.

" Du gâteau ! "

**********************

**Chapitre 11 **

**_Ou l'espionnage c'est pas beau et mieux ranger son sac, les filles, c'est vital ! _**

**__**

" Chloé, arrête ! "

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Lex essayait de travailler sur un dossier, mais Chloé, qui était assise sur le canapé, faisait tourbillonner ses stylos dans l'air par télékinésie continuellement. Ça commencé à l'énerver.

Prise par surprise, sa concentration s'envola et Chloé laissa tout tomber par terre en un fracas.

" C'est Pete, c'est ça ? "

Elle acquiesça et Lex lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Une fois près de son bureau, il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Dès qu'elle fut bien installée, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

" Je sais pas quoi faire. D'habitude, quand quelque chose m'embête, c'est vers Pete que je me tourne. "

" Fais lui savoir que rien n'a changé, que tu es là et il reviendra sur sa décision. Qui peut résister au charme dévastateur de Chloé Sullivan ? "

Il sentit son sourire à travers son t-shirt telle une chaleur bienvenue. Il poussa un soupir de contentement involontaire. Chloé semblait lui donner des sensations que seule sa mère lui avait donné jadis, lorsqu'il était un gamin aux cheveux roux vifs essayant d'attirer l'attention de son père, trop 'occupé' au travail, ou simplement avec ses nombreuses maîtresses.

* Je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps à penser à Lionel, alors que Chloé mérite de remplir toutes mes pensées !*

L'apparition de son père dans son esprit ne fit que réveiller son interrogation sur son absence.

*Habituellement, il débarque à l'improviste pour me proposer de revenir à Metropolis, m'humilier ou simplement pour flatter son ego. Il a vraiment dû avoir peur quand je l'ai menacé de ne pas toucher à Chloé, ça ou il prépare un mauvais coup…Plutôt la deuxième hypothèse.*

" A quoi tu pense ? Tu as l'air inquiet. "

" Juste à mon père. Je trouve ça louche de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. "

" Même pas une petite menace ? "

" Non, même pas. Peut-être qu'il rouille avec l'âge ? "

-----------------------------

" Monsieur Luthor, je crois que vous devriez voir ça. La fille fait bouger des trucs en l'air. C'est pas catholique tout ça ! "

Lionel Luthor se rapprocha des écrans de contrôles : chaque écran représentait un endroit que fréquentait son fils et sa petite amie. Leurs noms étaient écrits sur un scotch en bas de la télévision : le salon des Sullivan, leur cuisine, les chambres, garage, cave, le Talon, le bureau de la Torche et toutes les pièces du manoir des Luthor, y compris le bureau de Lex qui à ce moment précis abritait un bien curieux phénomène.

" Vous enregistrez ça, j'espère ? "

" Oui monsieur Luthor. "

*Alors c'est pour ça que tu trouves cette fille si intéressante, Lex ? Un monstre de foire, rien de plus. Mais je connais quelques scientifiques à Metropolis qui seraient ravis de faire connaissance avec ta petite amie, et elle ne sera bientôt qu'un souvenir pour toi et ainsi nos vies reviendront à la normale. Je ne voudrais pas que mon fils et héritier se fourvoie dans le mauvais chemin. *

---------------------------

" Est-ce que tu as une explication pour tout ? "

" La route de l'excès conduit au palais de la sagesse. "

" D'accord, je ne dis plus rien, tu as gagné ! "

Lex rit en voyant l'air faussement dépité de Clark. Ils étaient en train de discuter de Lana. La conversation revenait toujours à Lex le convainquant de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait une fois pour toute.

*Pourquoi je me torture à fréquenter des adolescents angoissés ? Ah oui ! Je sais ! Chloé.*

" Des fois je me sens tellement ridicule devant elle, j'ai l'impression que ma vie ressemble à du Kafka ! "

" C'est marrant, mais je te croyais plus du genre à être plus à l'aise avec Scooby Doo qu'avec Kafka ! "

Clark lança un air exaspéré à Lex. * Depuis qu'il sort avec Chloé, il ne fait que blaguer : je veux l'ancien Lex, celui qui ne savait qu'utiliser un soupçon de sarcasme et qui ne connaissait que l'air narquois ! Pitié !*

" Franchement, que tu lui avoue ton amour pour elle serait un service à lui rendre, elle gaspille beaucoup trop de temps avec ce footballeur. Si tu veux, je demanderais à Chloé qu'elle glisse un mot en ta faveur à Lana, bien que tu n'en aies pas besoin… "

" Quoi ? Comment…tu pense que j'ai mes chances ? "

Cette fois, se fut Lex qui eu l'air exaspéré.

" Clark ! Il va falloir te réveiller et agir comme le grand garçon que tu es ! "

" Peut-être que je devrais prendre ça comme une bonne résolution ? "

"Une bonne résolution, c'est comme les jolies filles, faciles à avoir et difficiles à garder. Alors prend ça plutôt comme une question de vie ou de mort, exactement comme quand tu m'as sauvé la vie après la chute du pont : comme pour Chloé et moi. "

Lorsqu'il mentionna Chloé, Lex eu un grand sourire et un air rêveur. Certain dirait bêta, mais l'amour, ça vous change n'importe qui en légume lobotomisé quelque fois, même un homme important comme Lex Luthor. *C'est génial d'être un légume lobotomisé.*

" Peut-être qu'après, si j'ai assez de tripes pour aller la voir et si tout se passe bien, on pourrait former un club tous les deux ? "

" Clark, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne voudrais pas rejoindre un club qui m'aurait accepté. "

" Et pourquoi ça ? " 

" Disons, 'sans commentaires'. "

--------------------------------

" Tout va comme tu veux ? "

" Oui, merci ! Grâce à tes merveilleux frappaccinos, j'ai pu terminer mon article sur la dernière attaque des 'mutants en folie' et le sauvetage héroïque de Clark. "

Chloé était la dernière cliente du Talon et tenait ainsi compagnie à Lana. La jolie blonde pris ses affaires et paya Lana.

" Oh non ! C'est pas la peine ! "

" Si, j'insiste ! Je sais que mon petit ami est le copropriétaire et que je pourrais sûrement avoir tout gratis ici, mais j'aime rester indépendante quand on parle d'une chose aussi sérieuse que la caféine. Bonne soirée et à demain au lycée ! "

" A demain Chloé ! "

Chloé poussa la porte du café et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver ses clés de voitures. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle releva la tête. Elle vit une ombre…

" Un chat ! Bravo Chloé, une crise cardiaque à ton âge serait vraiment bienvenue ! "

Elle reprit son activité, l'exploration de son sac, et cette fois sentie une présence derrière elle. Ce n'était pas un chat.

**********************

**Chapitre 12**

****

**_Ou annonce mortelle et personne ne survit à une autopsie_**

" Vous en faites une tête ! Quelqu'un est mort ? "

Lex avait donnait rendez-vous la veille à Chloé au Talon après son rendez-vous d'affaire à Metropolis. Le Talon avait le panneau qui annonçait 'fermé' sur la devanture. Il était quatre heures et Clark, Lana et Pete avaient de tristes mines.

" Je plaisantais là !…Oh mon Dieu… "

" Lex…C'est Chloé. "

Il avait soudain du mal à respirer et la pièce commençait à tourner.

" Elle va bien ? Dis-moi, je t'en supplie, qu'elle va bien ! "

" On a retrouvé sa voiture dans un ravin et… " Clark ne pu contenir ses larmes.

Lex regarda les visages de Lana et de Pete et vit qu'ils avaient déjà craqués. *Si Pete est là, alors c'est que…*

" Non…non…c'est pas vrai, elle conduit toujours prudemment et… "

" Je suis désolé Luthor mais elle est…Chloé est morte. " Pete lui annonça droit dans les yeux et la peine qui s'y reflétait fit tomber le poids de la vérité brutalement sur Lex. Il tituba et s'appuya sur le comptoir. Clark et Pete se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider.

" Pas ma Chloé, elle est forte et jeune et…Vous êtes sûrs que c'était elle ? "

Lex essayait de raisonner le plus possible. C'était la seule chose qu'il s'autorisait à faire c'était ça ou il aurait une crise de démence et le Talon aurait le même état qu'avant les travaux.

" Son père l'a identifiée à …la morgue. "

Lex fut affecté, puis pris de doute.

" Est-ce que la voiture a explosé ? "

" Oui, évidemment. Elle était tellement brûlée qu'il était impossible de la reconnaître. "

" Alors comment son père a su que c'était elle ? "

" Elle portait son médaillon et ses papiers étaient près d'elle… "

Clark doutait lui aussi et lorsqu'il échangea un regard avec Lex, il en était sûr : quelque chose clochait dans la 'mort' de Chloé.

" Vous pensez pas que…que c'est faux, que Chloé est toujours vivante ? " Demanda Pete avec perplexité et espoir.

" Tout a l'air d'avoir été arrangé…mais pourquoi faire croire à la mort de Chloé ? Qui pourrait faire ça ? " Cette fois Lana avait séché ses larmes et avait repris du poil de la bête. * Si Chloé a besoin d'aide, elle peut compter sur moi !*

" Dans quel but ? " Demanda à haute voix Clark.

" Vous croyez que ça à voir avec la Torche ? Peut-être un article qui a pas plu… " Interrogea Pete.

" Non, il faut être préparé et avoir de l'argent pour acheter des personnes. Et les fermiers de Smallville n'ont pas les moyens, ni l'influence. " Lui répondit Lex.

" Je pense qu'on devrait faire un tour à l'hôpital pour vérifier si les dentitions correspondent. "

Il s acquiescèrent tous et sortirent du Talon.

*Je te retrouverais Chloé et celui qui est responsable le payera TRES cher !*

--------------------------

" Je vous félicite pour votre machiavélisme ! "

" Merci beaucoup. Il faut dire que je n'ai aucun mérite je travail dur et les efforts finissent toujours par payer ! "

La dernière chose que Chloé se souvenait de la soirée d'hier soir c'était de chercher ses clés et puis plus rien. Elle s'était retrouvée à son réveil dans une pièce immaculée, tellement blanche qu'elle en donnait mal aux yeux. Aucun moyen de sortir et un mur était couvert d'une grande glace teintée.

" Lex va bientôt se rendre compte que j'ai disparue et quand il saura que c'est vous qui êtes derrière tous ça, préparez-vous à pleurer, Lionel ! "

Lionel Luthor eu un petit rire et un air de dédain envers la reporter.

" Les malades mentaux ont de la suite dans les idées de nos jours ! "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? " Demanda avec confusion Chloé. * Il m'insulte en plus ? !*

" Je veux dire que pour le monde entier, Chloé Sullivan est morte. Mais vous, ma chère Vanda Walsh, vous êtes toujours internée et en pleine santé ! "

" Vous voulez dire…vous avez tué quelqu'un pour pouvoir me kidnapper ? Mais pourquoi ? " Demanda t-elle avec horreur.

" Si un il y a un corps, il y a un mort. Simple. "

A la seconde où il finit de dire cette phrase, deux gorilles firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Ils tirèrent ce que l'on pourrait nommer de 'chaise de torture'. Chloé l'avait tout de suite su en voyant l'effrayant engin être installé que c'était 'exprès' pour elle.

" Pas très poétique mais d'une grande efficacité, je dois l'avouer ! " Plaisanta Lionel.

*J'ai envie de vomir !*

-------------------------------

" Oh ! C'est vraiment intéressant ! Mon EX petit ami était tellement stupide comparé à vous j'adore les hommes intelligents ! "

Pete faisait le gué devant la morgue de l'hôpital et Lana distrayait l'infirmier. Tout se passait pour l'instant bien.

Lex et Clark étaient à l'intérieur et essayaient de trouver le corps de 'Chloé'.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier placard.

" Cette fois c'est le bon. "

Lex ouvrit et souleva le drap du corps. Ils grimacèrent devant l'état du corps. Une odeur âcre atteignit leurs nez et Clark mis sa main devant son visage.

" Ce n'est pas elle. " Annonça froidement Lex.

" Tu le sais, je le sais, alors pourquoi son père l'a identifiée ? " Demanda Clark.

" Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui l'ait fait. " 

" Il faut trouver son dossier. "

Ils fouillèrent chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce que Clark eu l'air victorieux.

" Je l'ai ! "

Lex se rapprocha et ils lisèrent ensembles son contenu.

" Regarde la signature ce n'est pas celle de Gabe, je la connais, je la vois tous les jours sur les papiers de l'usine. "

" Tous ça sent mauvais, et je ne parle pas du corps. " Dit Clark.

---------------------

Une fois à l'extérieur et en possession du dossier, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur le parking de l'hôpital.

" Alors, résumons : on a un corps, qui n'est pas celui de Chloé, un gars qui identifie le corps comme étant celui de Chloé en prenant l'identité de Gabe et les médecins sont de mèche, j'ai tout compris je crois ? "

Pete énuméra les éléments sur ses doigts et regarda les personnes autour de lui.

" C'est ça. Maintenant il faut retrouver la personne qui a signer."

" Et comment on fait ça ? " Demanda Lana.

" Il doit y avoir des caméras, cette personne a sûrement était filmée. " Assura Lex.

----------------------------

" Hey ! Vous faites quoi là ? Cette pièce est interdite au… "

" Bonne nuit ! " Dit Pete.

Clark avait assommé le garde de la salle de surveillance et Pete le traîna dans un coin.

Lex s'installa devant la console qui contrôlait les écrans de contrôles.

" Mardi 12…c'est ça ! " Dit-il en manipulant les boutons devant lui.

" Tu peux faire un zoom ? Qui est avec le père de Chloé ? Gabe a l'air effrayé." Lui demanda Lana.

" Oui…attends…là. "

" Il doit le menacé c'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air bizarre au téléphone ! " S'exclama Clark.

Lex eu l'air surpris en voyant l'homme sur la bande.

" Finch ! "

" Hein ? " S'étonna Clark.

" Je le connais, il travaille quelque fois pour mon père. C'est une ordure, il ferait n'importe quoi pour de l'argent ! "

" Tu veux dire que ton père est mêlé à tous ça ? "

" Pour le savoir, je crois qu'une petite visite à Finch s'impose. "

**********************

**Chapitre 13**

****

**_Ou d'interrogation musclée et de recherche de la demoiselle en détresse._**

" Ça suffit ! ARRÊTEZ ! "

" Oh ! Mais on vient juste de commencer ! "

Chloé était attachée à la chaise de torture 'made in enfer' et avait du mal à respirer. *Sûrement à cause des électrodes qui me font frire le cerveau !*

Lionel Luthor était, tout le temps de la 'séance', rester près d'elle. Pas par pure bonté d'âme (on parle de l'homme qui doit prendre le thé à cinq heures tous les jeudis avec le diable en personne !) mais simplement parce qu'il voulait découvrir comment ses multiples dons étaient apparus et comment elle les utilisait. Bien-sûr, il y avait aussi la motivation de voir quelqu'un souffrir, ce qui illuminait la journée du despote de Metropolis.

" Dites-moi, vous ne vous contentez pas seulement d'adorer Belzébuth à chaque pleine lune, hein ? Vous êtes aussi président de son fan club. "

" Très fin, mademoiselle Sullivan ! Dommage qu'après toutes ces expériences que vous allez subir, nos conversations diminueront de manière drastique un vrai gâchis ! "

" Alors, libérez-moi, si vous m'appréciez autant que ça ! Je peux être utile, je sais jouer aux échecs !" 

Même épuisée, Chloé trouvait le temps de se montrer sardonique. Gagner du temps avant d'être complètement brisée était primordial. *Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir…Lex…*

--------------------------------------

" Je crois que mon ami vous a posé une question ? "

" Je sais rien…air ! De l'air, j'étouffe ! "

Pete et Lana échangèrent un regard inquiet Clark tenait Finch par le col de sa chemise et les pieds du cancrelat flottés à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

Lex ne quitta pas des yeux Finch et tout comme Clark, avait sa tête collée le plus près possible de l'homme tenu en respect contre le mur. Il semblait adorer le rôle du 'méchant flic' dans le scénario de l'interrogatoire.

Et, si ce n'était pas pour son ami et les témoins présents, il deviendrait violent.

" On t'a vu sur les caméras de surveillances de l'hôpital. Où est Gabe Sullivan ? Où est Chloé ? "

" Je vous ai dit que je ne savais rien ! "

" Je sans que je vais tuer ce type ! " Annonça Pete avec conviction.

" Je me débarrasse du corps pour toi ! " Lui dit Lex sans quitter des yeux Finch.

Ce dernier sentit le vent tourner. * Lionel Luthor a l'argent, mais le fiston a les amis musclés pour le moment ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à la copine, mais est-ce que le richard numéro 1 m'a écouté ? Noooonn !*

" D'accord ! " Clark ne supprima pas la pression contre sa gorge.

" J'ai dit d'accord ! " Répéta Finch.

Clark relâcha un peu de sa force.

" Luthor…je veux dire Lionel Luthor, m'a envoyé des gorilles qui avait un corps avec eux, je sais pas qui sait mais ça m'a permis de maquiller 'l'accident' de votre copine. Ensuite, j'ai embarqué le vieux et acheté certains médecins pour pouvoir supprimer les preuves. Sullivan est probablement au même endroit où se trouve sa fille ça où ce bon vieux Lionel a décidé de l'éliminer. "

" Où sont-ils ? ! " Cette fois, ce fut Lex qui laissa échapper sa rage et qui commençait à étouffer Finch.

" Metropolis ! Ils sont à Metropolis ! Au quatrième sous-sol du Gen-Lab ! C'est tout ce que je sais ! " La vérité s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme de main avec empressement et frayeur.

Lex fit lâcher à Clark sa prise sur Finch. L'homme pensa pendant une seconde que c'était bon signe, jusqu'au moment où le poing du milliardaire percuta son visage avec violence, lui faisant perdre conscience.

Les trois témoins de la scène le regardèrent avec surprise.

" Quoi ? Me dites pas que vous ne mourriez pas envie de le faire ? "

" Sur ce coup, je suis avec toi Luthor ! " Lui dit Pete, qui c'était rendu compte que ses idées étaient vaines et stupides comparées à la vie de Chloé. *Je crois que j'apprécie Lex finalement il doit détester son père encore plus que moi !*

" Ne perdons pas de temps on va ligoter Finch et appeler la police pour qu'ils viennent le récupérer. Pendant ce temps là, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer. " Lex leur annonça le reste du plan avec assurance, la présence du leader évidente en lui. * 'Mieux vaux être un meneur en exil, qu'un simple fantassin dans l'armée du Roi', voilà ce que tu m'as appris, père, et je vais te montrer que l'élève a dépasser le maître !*

-------------------------

" Pete, je veux que tu reste ici, près à démarrer lorsque tu nous verras revenir, d'accord ? "

" Non, pas d'accord Luthor ! Je veux aider Chloé et son père aussi ! "

" Tu les aideras, crois-moi, si tu reste dans la voiture à faire ce que je te dis. "

Pete vit que Lex était sincère et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de compétition mais d'un travail d'équipe.

" D'accord. " Admit-il avec réluctance. " Mais pourquoi Lana doit venir avec vous ? "

" On aura besoin d'elle pour distraire certaines personnes. Elle et Clark vont jouer les infirmiers et moi le patient. "

" Ok, soyez tout prudents, j'ai pas envie d'être le seul survivant de cette histoire et de vendre mon témoignage aux journaux à scandales ! …et oh ! Si quelque chose vous arrive, je pourrais avoir vos matériels hi-fi les mecs ?"

" T'inquiètes pas Pete ! On ferra attention et non, tu n'auras pas ma chaîne ! " Lui dit Clark. Il posa sa main sur les épaules de Lana et suivit Lex vers l'entrée des employés.

---------------------

" Vous êtes prêts ? "

Clark et Lana avaient 'empreinté' des blouses d'infirmiers (comprenez que Clark avait assommé deux employés pour leur prendre leurs blouses et équipement) et Lex était couché sur un brancard à roulettes. Ils avaient passé le point de contrôle de l'étage sans encombres.

Clark jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et sur ses amis.

" Oui. On y va. "

" Il faut qu'ont trouve le moyen de descendre au quatrième sous-sol, essayez de repérer un monte charge où une porte suspecte. " Leur dit Lex.

" Oui, mais comment ? Ils ont sûrement trouvé le moyen de le camoufler. " Lui dit Lana qui regardait devant elle en le poussant dans les couloirs.

Clark ne dit rien et utilisa alors sa vision aux rayons X. Il repéra un grand ascenseur caché derrière un mur de béton mobile.

" Par-là ! "

" Comment tu le sais ? " Demanda Lex.

" Une …une intuition. " Bredouilla le super ado.

" Clark a toujours une bonne intuition…je dirais presque de l'intuition féminine. " Dit Lana.

Clark avait l'air gêné et Lex sourit.

" Clark doit sûrement cultiver avec soin son côté féminin alors. "

Lex se leva du brancard et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'endroit que Clark avait indiqué. Ils commencèrent à toucher le mur pour trouver l'ouverture. Lorsque Lana se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes ils comprirent qu'elle avait trouvé.

Lana poussa une des briques et le mur se déplaça pour révéler un ascenseur. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur et furent automatiquement emmenés au quatrième sous-sol.

" Aucuns boutons. Rien… Bizarre. " Observa Clark.

" Ces gens sont habitués à la discrétion. Mon père a fondé Gen-Lab, alors la discrétion ça lui connaît. " Dit Lex en regardant le plafond de l'appareil. 

*Une caméra. Autant sourire à 'papa' avant les hostilités.*

Clark regarda là où Lex levait la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris par la vision de la caméra. En voyant son ami serein il comprit que Lex n'allait reculer devant rien, surtout pas devant son père pour récupérer Chloé.

Il réalisa à ce moment le degré d'attachement et d'amour profond qu'avait Lex pour sa meilleure amie. Maintenant, il s'agissait pour Clark d'empêcher Lex de faire quelque chose qu'il puisse regretter par la suite. 

Et connaissant Lex pour être décidé et têtu, il savait que les personnes qui étaient derrière cet enlèvement allaient avoir besoin de sa protection.

**********************

**Chapitre 14**

****

**_Où le héros vient sauver sa belle_**

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les trois jeunes gens furent accueillis par des hommes vêtus de noir, de la tête aux pieds, armés jusqu'aux dents. Clark et Lana eurent un mouvement de recul, mais Lex ne bougea pas, même pas un sourcil.

" Monsieur Jones, content de vous rencontrer. Vous savez quoi faire ? "

" Nous avons bien reçu les ordres. D'abord récupérer Gabe Sullivan, puis trouver l'endroit où est retenue mademoiselle Sullivan. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça seul ? Nous sommes entraînés et… "

" Non, je vous remercie, vous resterez vous et vos hommes à l'arrière une fois après avoir Gabe sain et sauf avec vous, je veux m'occuper de ça personnellement. Compris ? "

" 5 sur 5. " L'homme se retourna vers ses hommes en faction dans le grand couloir. " Allez, go ! "

" Qui sont ces hommes, Lex ? " Demanda Clark avec incrédulité.

" J'ai fais appel à eux avant de partir pour le labo. Ce sont des professionnels qui ont l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Ne t'inquiète pas Clark et laisse-moi m'en occuper à ma façon, d'accord ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Chloé et de ton père ? "

" Chloé est ma priorité. Quant à mon père…disons qu'il a eu une très mauvaise idée en s'attaquant à ma petite-amie. "

Clark vit l'air déterminé de Lex et le laissa passer devant lui. Devait-il utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Chloé était sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas rester sur le banc de touche à regarder les événements se produire et, pire, laisser Lex faire.

Ils continuèrent à marcher le long d'un couloir et virent les hommes du commando entrer dans une pièce puis y ressortir avec un homme. 

C'était Gabe Sullivan, groggy mais sain et sauf.

Une équipe le fit sortir pour le mettre à l'abri et Lex s'entretint avec le chef pendant quelques secondes.

" Tu crois que Lex pourrait…pourrait tuer son propre père ? "

Clark baissa les yeux et regardât Lana qui commençait à être de plus en plus nerveuse. Chloé et elle étaient devenues proches depuis quelques semaines et toute cette 'opération' avait de quoi rendre n'importe qui nerveux, même Clark.

" Je pense que si Lionel se met en travers de son chemin pour sauver Chloé, il…pourrait bien le tuer, oui. "

*******************************

" Détache-la. "

Lionel Luthor leva la tête brusquement au son de la voix de son fils. Il effaça la surprise de son visage et, tout en lui offrant un sourire narquois, il caressa les cheveux de sa captive.

" Tu ne devineras jamais les choses que l'on peut apprendre d'une personne avec un peu de 'persuasion' ! "

" Lex ! " Articula avec difficulté Chloé. Les hommes de main de Lionel Luthor l'entouraient farouchement, obéissant aveuglément aux ordres qu'on leur avait donné.

Lionel s'éloigna de la chaise qui détenait la jeune fille et s'avança prudemment vers Lex. Il pu voir que ce dernier détenait une arme à feu.

" Mais que vois-je ? Le petit-ami fou de rage, armé ? Que va tu faire Lex ? Tirer sur ton père ? Je ne crois pas qu'un parricide soit une très bonne publicité pour tes affaires ! "

" Tu sembles oublié que je suis plus malin que ça : un groupe d'hommes attende le moindre signal pour nettoyer le terrain. Pas de traces, pas de preuves et ton meurtre devient un banal accident. RELACHE CHLOE. "

A ces mots, les gorilles de Lionel échangèrent un regard inquiet. Chloé avait, elle, du mal à rester consciente, ses blessures profondes et les coups qui lui furent portés à la tête commençant à devenir insupportables.

Lex leva son arme et la pointa vers la le visage de son père avec détermination. Aucune émotion n'était lisible sur son propre visage à cet instant.

********************************

" Ne bougez pas. "

Un homme du commando posa sa main sur le torse de Clark lorsque celui-ci voulu entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Lex, Lionel et Chloé. Ils virent les hommes de main de Lionel sortirent. Quelque chose devait être en train de se passer.

Lana sentit sa frustration et essaya de lui montrer son appui à Clark dans sa quelconque volonté d'aider ses amis. 

" Je peux essayer de t'aider à entrer. "

Lana se doutait depuis un certain moment que Clark avait un secret. Et que ce secret pouvait aider leurs amis dans le drame qui se jouait derrière les murs de ce labo.

Il acquiesça avec inquiétude après un moment d'hésitation. Il entendu deux coups de feu retentir.

Il vit Lana foncer vers les hommes et jouer à l'agitée. Il grimaça au stratagème qu'il était obligé à utiliser et se dirigea vers le labo en vitesse supersonique. 

Ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner d'effroi.

Lionel Luthor, étendu par terre, une mare de sang entourant son corps. 

Clark tourna la tête et vit que Lex avait Chloé dans les bras. Elle avait son visage pressé contre son cou et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il s'avança et vit que Lex pleurait lui aussi il caressait ses cheveux lentement, amoureusement et il lui chuchotait des mots rassurants à son oreille.

Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait probablement perdu son ami à tout jamais.

****************************

" _…c'est donc un Lionel Luthor fatigué qui est arrivé à la Cour ce matin. Rappelons que le FBI a reçu, il y a de ça une semaine, des documents impliquant le magna des affaires dans plusieurs meurtres et recherches illégales. Il fut arrêté inconscient, blessé par balles au niveau de l'épaule et de la cuisse dans l'un de ses nombreux laboratoires expérimentant sur des êtres humains. Nous n'avons pas eu encore d'informations sur l'origine des blessures de Lionel Luthor mais l'enquête ouverte par la justice permettra d'éclaircir plusieurs zones d'ombres de la vie trouble de cet homme. C'était Janet Lee pour CNN… "_

Clark éteignit la télévision. Son père et sa mère échangèrent un regard.

" As-tu des nouvelles de Chloé ? " Lui demanda Martha.

" Elle va mieux. Elle reste un peu secouée mais elle est forte…Pete lui rend visite chez elle et Lana ferme plus tôt le Talon pour passer du temps avec elle. Je crois qu'elle est en train de la rendre dingue avec toutes les soupes qu'elle lui prépare ! "

Ses parents eurent un petit rire en imaginant Lana jouant à l'infirmière avec Chloé et Chloé s'indignant dans on lit.

" Et Lex ? " Lui demanda cette fois son père.

Clark poussa un soupir.

" Quand j'ai entendu ces deux coups de feu et que j'ai ensuite vu Lionel Luthor étendu dans son propre sang…j'ai cru que Lex l'avait tué. Bien-sûr, je comprends la haine qu'il éprouve pour son père. Cet homme n'a cessé de le tromper, de le dénigrer et de le faire souffrir durant toute sa vie, et en enlevant sa petite amie, il l'a vraiment pousser à bout…Mais, je crois quant tirant sur son père, Lex a dû aussi perdre une partie de lui. "

" Personne ne peut sortir de ce genre d'expérience indemne, Clark. "

Clark leva les yeux vers son père et acquiesça lentement.

" Je suis heureux que lui et Chloé se soient retrouvés. Je sais que Lex ne sera plus jamais seul…Si vous aviez pût les voir juste après…ils s'aiment tellement fort. Ils me font penser à vous deux, rien ne peux se mettre en travers de leur chemin. "

" Comment va Gabe ? "

" Mieux. Il s'inquiète surtout pour Chloé. Il a reprit le travail, malgré les vacances que lui a offert Lex. "

Il se leva du fauteuil et mis les mains dans ses poches.

" J'ai promis à Chloé d'occuper Lana pendant qu'elle est avec Lex à son manoir. La bâtisse à était passée au peigne fin et toutes les caméras de Lionel ont étés enlevés. Alors ils veulent passer du temps ensembles. "

" Salue Lana pour nous et amuse-toi ! "

" Promis. A plus tard ! "

*****************************

" Dawson et Joey m'énervent. Je préfère Pacey et Jen. "

" Ça n'as rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils sont des rebelles et sont sarcastiques à souhaits ? "

" Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre je rêve de les voir ensembles ! "

" Je ne croit pas que les scénaristes y ai pensé, dommage pour toi ! "

Chloé et Lex étaient allongés sur le canapé de la salle vidéo du manoir. Ils se détendaient en regardant 'Dawson' à la tv. Enfin, détendre est un bien grand mot, disons qu'ils critiquaient la série.

" Bon, je crois que l'ont à assez vu leurs délires existentiels. Parlons un peu des nôtres ! "

Lex éteignit la télévision et tourna la tête pour regarder le visage de Chloé.

" Est-ce que…tu as peur de moi ? "

Elle savait que ce moment allait éventuellement venir mais elle espérait le contraire. Depuis cette horrible expérience dans le labo, elle savait que Lex redoutait qu'elle le voie différemment, comme un tueur, comme un homme près à tirer sur son père.

" Non, je n'aie pas peur de toi. "

" Je ne t'en voudrait pas, ce que tu m'as vue faire… "

" Lex ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie et celles d'autres personnes en le dénonçant au FBI, ce que tu as fait était la seule chose à faire. "

Il la repoussa et se leva pour arpenter la pièce.

" J'ai tirer sur mon père, Chloé ! Ce genre de chose est impardonnable ! …je ne serais plus jamais le Lex que tu as aimé avant tout…ça."

Elle se leva à son tour. Il avait le dos tourné à elle. Ses bras vinrent entourer sa taille et elle posa son menton sur son épaule.

" Je t'aime, Lex. Tu es un homme passionné et tu as affronté le danger pour sauver une personne que tu aime. La relation que tu as avec ton père as toujours était compliqué alors accepte-la telle qu'elle est. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir de conversation honnête basée sur la confiance avec lui, alors concentre-toi maintenant sur le futur et construis-toi une famille. Tu as Clark, Pete, Lana, Martha et Jonathan et je sais que mon père serait d'accord pour que je le partage avec toi. "

" Et il y a toi. "

Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix. Elle l'avait convaincu.

" Et il y a moi, oui. "

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et il la prise dans ses bras. Elle colla son visage sur sa poitrine et il respira le parfum de ses cheveux.

" Tu as réussie à rattraper tout tes cours ? "

" Oui, c'était pas évident, mais j'ai réussi grâce à Lana. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? "

" Parce que j'ai parlé à Gabe et comme les vacances arrivent, j'ai pensé qu'ont mérité une pause, loin de Smallville. "

Elle se redressa et le regarda d'un air intrigué.

" Loin comment ? "

" Tu aimes Ernest Hemingway, alors j'ai pensé à Paris. "

Elle se désengagea de ses bras et sautilla légèrement.

" Paris ? Tu veux dire, Paris en France ? ! Pas celui au Texas, hein ? C'est pas une blague ? "

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête.

" Paris en France. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu voudrais bien aller à Paris avec moi ? "

* Si je veux bien aller avec lui à Paris ? ! Est-ce qu'il est sérieux là ? ! EVIDEMMENT QUE OUI !*

" OUI ! Oh oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais aller à Paris ! Quand je vais dire ça à Lana, elle va pas me croire ! "

" Fais tes bagages, on part demain. Pense à ton passeport ! "

Elle avait déjà passée les portes de la pièce.

" Des vacances juste tous les deux va nous faire du bien. " 

Lex prononça cette phrase une fois Chloé partie. Il repensa à son air excitée de petite fille et rit.

Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il réfléchit au procès de son père. Heureusement qu'il avait effacé toute trace de lui et de Chloé dans les dossiers de Lionel. Personne de saura ce qui c'était passé dans ce labo.

Maintenant, il avait se concentrer sur son bonheur et celui de Chloé.

…Tout en prenant contrôle de LuthorCorp.

FIN !

Je dois dire que ça me fais bizarre de terminer 'Tranche de Chlex'. C'était ma première fic sur Smallville et la finir était dur, surtout que comme vous, je me suis attachée aux personnages. J'espère que la fin vous a plue, moi je suis pas sûr d'avoir réussie à conclure, mais bon, je voulais un happy end avec un soupçon de doute sur le personnage de Lex. Peut-être ferais-je des 'stand alone' où on verra plus tard Chloé et Lex, qui sait ? En tout cas, je continue à écrire sur ce couple, comme pour 'Ici Chloé' et le reste. Voilà ! -Sniff !


End file.
